Born This Way
by RECH2O
Summary: The daughters of Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella are having mixed feelings about being mermaids.With family, friend, and school problems will they ever get things under control. Hope so, because they were born this way.
1. Chapter 1:Taking What Life Gives part 1

**Born This Way **

_Summary: The Four daughters of the mermaids are each feeling differently about the powers and life they were born into, but relying on each other and their remaining parents to get through the life they were given. _

**Chapter One: Taking What Life Gives (Part 1) **

Merissa Olivia Bennett 

Merissa, meaning of the sea, that is my name. That is the name my ocean loving, water hating, hard to figure out parents gave me the day I was born. But that was fifteen years ago, and a lot has changed since that day. For one, my father was no longer with us, and no not like that. My father had left three years ago, leaving my mother with me and my four siblings, three of which are still under six, and the other is as much help as out pet fish. So I had to take on a lot at home, babysitting, cleaning, cooking. But I really didn't mind. I knew that all of this was harder on my mother than on me. I just wanted everything to be easier on her.

Three years and everything was still a bit crazy in the morning. My mother tried her best to get the kids ready for the day, while getting herself ready for the day. My older brother, Dean, slept until the last minute. I was up at the same time as my mother and the kids, doing all I could to help her.

"Get Julia, get Julia," My mother cried, turning the stove with the over boiling water down just as it topped over. I lifted my two-year-old sister out of her high chair and grabbed the towel that was closest to us and whipped the juice from her face.

"Stop it," Kate cried once more after Toler, her twin brother, throw another Cheerio at her. I sighed. There was always something going on, and between the two of us, I don't think we could always handle it all.

Just then Dean walked in, hair a mess, same pants he wore the day before, shirt from the top of the laundry stack. He had his earphones in and was blasting music just loud enough that everyone in the room could hear it. I knew my mom hated this, so it was no surprise when she yanked them from his ears and yelled, "Turn the music down."

Hating to be disrupted, Dean put his MP3 player in his pocket and sat down next to the twins. He made no attempt to even say hi to any of us. My dad and his friends use to say Dean was his father and mother combined, sort of a loner, mysterious, and very much his own person. Sometimes he was cool. Sometimes he could be a big pain. Right now, he was being a big pain.

"Dean, I need you to take Julia toady," My mother requested putting a bowl of oatmeal in front of him and me.

Dean groaned, but I knew he would give in. He always did. So half an hour later, I was running out of the house, bag on my shoulder as my mother pulled out of the drive and Dean drove down the street. You might think I mind walking, well I didn't. Everyone my aged walked or road their bikes to school. It was the cool thing to do. And my friends walked with me, Mako McCartney, and Aqua Benjamin. They also lived on my street and I had been friends with them for as long as I could remember. Our parents were friends, and they were never apart, so we became friends, easy as that.

Mako and Aqua were both grade 8 students and attended the lower school. I was in grade 9, in the upper school and over half a year older than Aqua and pretty much a year older than Mako. But I had been with them my whole life. I couldn't see myself with anyone my own age, or in my grade.

"Guess what," Aqua said as I met her and Mako at the end of our street, Aqua's yard, as I did every day. "Mako has new neighbors."

"New neighbors," I repeated. "How old?" It was the standard question someone my age would ask.

"Our age, fourteen," Mako answered as we began to walk. "But that is not the weird part. The father knows my parents, like already good friends with them."

"What about the mother?" Aqua asked, know that our mother's were closer than our fathers ever were.

"There… there wasn't one," Mako informed us. "I didn't see or hear anything about their mom." There was a short silence as we took in what Mako was saying. To break the silence, Mako started with, "There are three kids, the oldest is Lex, then there is the girl our age, Cora, and a younger girl, Nina. They were so nice and unsettling. I couldn't stand it."

I laughed. My mother and Mako's mother once said that Mako was more like my mother while I was more like hers. Mako's family was super smart science-knots. Even her eight-year-old twin sisters were science geniuses. Mako hated it. She could barely keep a C average in science, or any subject for that matter.

Before we knew it, we had made it to the school. The school was actually two schools put together, the upper school, grades 9-12 and the lower school, grades 6-8. As we walked up, I could already see the principle talking to a man who had three kids, stand next to him, two girls and a boy. Mako stopped short. I knew right away these were her new neighbors.

"Why don't we go say hi?" Aqua asked, as we watched the father and principle walk away.

I looked to Mako, then to my school. Smiling I said, "Have fun you two." Then I started for my first class of the day.

Cordelia Emilia Dove 

It has been three years since my siblings and I thought that our mother hated us. Three years we had been living with our father in the small house our mother left us in, in L.A. California, USA. My family use to move around a lot. My mother had fallen in love with the world after a trip with her parents, and my father was a travailing business man. I've seen every place, except for my mother's home, and still her most favorite place.

Two months ago, my father announced that he was moving us back to his and our mother's home. He explained we would be living on the same street as their high school friends and their families. Told us how we were going to see every place he and my mother use to hang out. It sounded like now, after three years, he was trying to bring her back from where ever she disappeared to.

So now I stood next to my little sister as we watched our brother walk to the upper school and two girls walk towards us. I knew one of them, Mako McCartney, my new neighbor, but her friend was new to me. They had been talking to another girl, but she had walked off to the upper school with my brother. I didn't know what was about to happen, or what I was going to say, but I took a deep breath and smiled as the two girls got closer.

"I'm Aqua," The other girl, squealed out. She had Wavy blond hair and light blue eyes. She was also smiling like an idiot. I really didn't know what to do.

I was relieved when Nina piped in and said, "It's nice to meet you Aqua, and nice to see you again, Mako." Nina's sweetheart voice saved me from having to say anything.

My father had said a million times that I might look like my mother, but I was nothing like her. Nina might look more like my father, but it was obvious that she was more like my mother. I always looked to her that way, and after my mother left, I hated how much she reminded me of her. But right now, my sister was my savor.

"I'm Cora," I said quickly, not wanting to see me as weak, as I let my little sister take the lead. "And this is my little sister, Nina."

Right then the bell rang and Nina ran off for the front door of the school. Mako and Aqua smiled at me before heading in that direction as well. I took a deep breath and followed the two of them up to the school and to what was the start of something I was far not ready for.


	2. Chapter 2:Taking What Life Gives part 2

**Born This Way **

**Chapter Two: Taking What Life Gives (Part 2) **

Aqua Allure Benjamin

School dragged as always, even with the new girl to change things up. Sure I loved school, but sometimes it just went on forever. Mako and I spent the whole day showing Cora around the school, much to Mako's disliking. Cora was a cool girl, once you got her talking. She had been everywhere; France, England, China, Mexico, Spain, Germany, the USA, and many more places. The only place I had been was to Ireland to see my mother's home land, while my parents lived all around the world their whole childhood. They hated all the moving and thought I would too.

After school I walked home with Mako, Mesi, the new girl, Cora, and her little sister. They had moved in to the house next to Mako and her family, which was across the street from Mesi and her family and two houses away from where I lived. My house, along with Mako's and now Cora's, faced the ocean and a privet beach. Mako, Mesi and I spent most of our childhood hanging out at that beach. It wasn't the only place we hang out, but it was the best.

Walking into my house, I could already hear the jingle of some kiddy show that my mother had put on for my baby brother, Jamie. Jamie was part def so the sound was up as high as my mother could get it. He was also close to blind, and ADHD. Then there was the fact that he got sick at least once a month, and had allergies for pretty much everything you could be allergic to, even water, odd enough. (It was a touch thing)

My mother was a mermaid, and she and my father had been teaching me all about them, everything. Even though it involved Mesi and Mako's mothers too, I was never allowed to tell them until my mother said I could. So it was something I shared with just my parents. That is until Jamie was born. Once Jamie was born, my parents spent all their time taking care of Jamie. They barely noticed I was still around sometimes.

Today was one of those days. I came into the living room to find my mother sitting on the floor with Jamie in her lap. She didn't even look my way until I yelled, "Hello, I'm home."

"Oh, hey sweetie," my mom said just barely looking away from Jamie.

"Hi Sissy," Jamie said in his still toddler voice.

I smiled and waved in the direction before dropping my bag and just going outside. My mother would be occupied with Jamie forever, and if I wanted any peace from them, then I had to go outside, and really get away. My mother was a music teacher at some privet school for underprivileged children, and only work two days of the week. My father was a swim couch and gym teacher at the same school as well as a personal trainer at a local gym, and a very popular one at that. He was always at either place.

I took my time walking down the beach, letting the sun just kiss my skin and the water just dance on my feet. I loved this beach more than any around. It was always empty except for the people who owned houses on or in walking distance from the beach. That meant that those screaming kids and annoying teenage boys were never around. It was peaceful.

I sat down when I got far enough away from my house that I felt like I was no longer there. Then I looked out to the ocean and wondered about my mother. She used to hang out there. What was that like? Was it fun? Was it hard? And the question that ran through my head all of the time, what about me? What was I?

Mako Marie McCartney

I walked into my house to the soft sound of classical music coming from the living room. I walked in more and found my little sisters there with their collage aged babysitter, Anna. My sisters, Lilly and Rose, were eight, home schooled and little geniuses. My parents, the science freaks, loved them to no end. They were their little bacons of hope, since my grades were not as hot as theirs.

"You can go Anna," I said as I always did when I got home before my parents, every week day. It was the only time I felt in control of something, even if it was just the well being of the two girls I hoped would drop dead.

Anna waved to the girls as she gathered her things and left. I dropped my school bag at the end of the stars and went into the kitchen. The twins followed close behind.

"What are you getting?" Rose asked me.

"Water and apple," I answered quickly.

"Do you know what is in bottled water?" Lilly asked in her usual know it all voice.

"No, and I do not want to," I answered closing the fridge and going back into the living room where the girls were making some sort of something with the stuff my parents allowed them to have. Using our universal remote, I switched off the stereo and switched on a drama show that was on. The twins sighed. I knew they hated it when I watched TV.

"It rotes your brain," Lilly tells me every time I turn it on.

"You should listen to classical music instead," Rose would say.

"And you should just move out now," I would say in return. Then one of them would mention some sort of law, or reason they could not move out. I would sigh and turn the TV off and turn on a pop CD instead, not a perfect compromise, but it got them to stop talking.

When my mother got home, because she was always home before my dad, she asked my about school, my quiz scores, my home work, my grades in general. Then she would lecture me when they were not perfect. Today was a bit different. Instead of asking about school, she asked about Cora, the new girl.

"She was cool, I guess," I answered. She was actually really nice, and not complete annoying. She wasn't much of a talker at first, but she broke free once Aqua made her. I think I could learn to actually like her.

"That's great," My mother said in such a cheery voice. "They will be coming for Saturday night dinner."

"Really?" I asked at the same time as Rose and Lilly. Saturday night dinner was a special night when Mesi and Aqua's families came over and we all hung out. Their parents had been friends with our parents forever. They like the time to catch up, since everyone was so busy during the week. It was also another time I could hang out with Mesi and Aqua while our siblings all hung out. It was saccade time, and no one had ever been invited to it before.

"Yeah," my mother answered. "Their father used to be a close friend of your father's and mine, and I'm sure you will love the kids. Well you have already been hanging out with Cora."

"Yeah…" I started. "I guess that could be cool." Sometimes, I knew it was best not to ask when it came to my mother and her whims, or when it came to my parents and their past. It was always just easier to say it's cool, when sometimes it's not.


	3. Chapter 3:The Life No One Wants

**Born This Way **

**Chapter Three: A Life No One Wants **

Mako Marie McCartney 

I was not excited about that night, wasn't jumping over the moon to hang out with the new girl on the street. It wasn't my dream to be best friends with someone I didn't even know. But what was I going to say when Aqua came in that night bouncing around, extremely happy about hanging out with Cora. Even Mesi was excited to get to know Cora better, not that she ever disagreed with Aqua. So I went along with it, and now I sat in my room listening as Cora told us all about her family and travels.

"Yeah, my mom hated Pairs and England in general. We were only there long enough for my father to work," Cora explained. "Then we went to California, and that is where I was before I came here."

Aqua and Mesi were listening intensively. They seemed so absorbed by Cora's life story. I, on the other hand, just half listened to Cora told us which place she loved the most, and which places were the worst. Truly, I didn't care which places in the world were sunny any more than I cared about what was really in tap water.

"So, now you know all about me," Cora said once she had finished her story, deliberately leaving out any mention of her mother. "Tell me about you guys."

"What's there to tell," I said too quickly. "We have all lived her all our lives." 

Cora laughed, and looked to the other girls. "What is there to do for fun around here?"

"Hang out on the beach," Aqua started with a smile. "Hang out at the juice bar; hang out at other people's houses."

"Wow there is a lot of hanging out," Cora joked, laughing along with Aqua and Mesi.

"Well there is the Marine Park," I blurted. "A cool amusement park that connects a marine life aquarium with fun rides and shows, my parents work there, most of the time."

Everyone looked at me. There was a short silence before Cora burst out laughing like this was the funniest moment in her life. I didn't get to say anymore for our parents chose then to call us down for dinner, and after that was when we all talked as a big group.

It wasn't long before everyone left and I was allowed to go up to take a bath. My sisters hated baths because they said it was just like sitting in your own filth. I do admit it sounded gross, but I wanted to do anything to get under the twins' skin.

I turned the water on and plugged up the tub. Then I turned the temperature as high as I could. The mix of the cold before it got hot was better than waiting for the water to warm up. Then I quickly stripped before turning off the water and slowly stepping into the tub.

The water rushed over my body and completely engulfed me. It was relaxing, until my legs started to tingle. Actually, my whole body started to tingle, and before I knew it, it had disappeared for two seconds and in its place I had a sparkly orange/gold mermaid's tail and a scaly bikini top to match. I started to freak out, but stopped myself before I screamed. What was this? How did this happen? Please tell me my parents or sisters had not done some sort of crazy scientific experiment on me and this was the result.

Aqua Allure Benjamin 

The Saturday night dinner was not the usual dinner, since Cora showed up. Apparently her parents were just as close to ours as they were to each other. It wasn't that I didn't like Cora, she was awesome. It was just that Saturday night dinners were usually a normal Mesi, Mako, and me. But with Cora it felt like everything was messed up.

After the dinner, I went home, as I usually did and listened as my mother and father got Jamie ready for bed in his room. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face as I usually did before going to bed.

I turned on the water and pulled the new face soap my mother had picked up. It was the wrong kind, again. I sighed, and decided to use it anyway. Once the washcloth was completely wet I turned the water off and took it to my face, feeling the warm wetness all over my face. Everything was fine, for a few seconds. Then my body started to tingle. Before I knew it, I was on the ground with a long orange mermaid's tail. Before I knew what I was doing, I screamed.

"What is it Aqua? What's wrong?" My mother cried as she and my father came rushing into the bathroom as fast as they could to see what had happened. They were shocked, but not completely surprised. They knew, just as I did, that this was going to happen eventually. But no one was really expecting it now.

Cordelia Emilia Dove 

It was Saturday night and my father had decided to spend it at one of his old friend's places. I spent the whole evening with three girl I barely knew, and I could tell didn't want me there as much as I didn't want to be there.

Other than that, the night had been fine, but I was glad when my father had told me it was time to head home. Sure I waved good-bye and told them I hoped to see them soon, but I was being polite. These three had been friends all of their lives. They didn't want me around, and I did not want to be somewhere I was not wanted.

Once home, I told my dad I was getting ready for bed. He agreed that it was time for everyone to get ready for bed and said he was starting up himself. Then he went up stairs to his room, with Nina and Lex following. I decided to get a cup of water before going up, and went to grab a cup from the cabinet. Then I went to the fridge and filled the cup with ice using the fridge dispenser. Pressing the button that read water, it switched to water coming out instead of ice. But it had switched too fast, and the water splashed me, getting my arms and face wet. I sighed and reached for the hand towel, but before I could grab it, my body started to tingle, before disappearing all together. Before I knew it, I was on the ground with a tail.

I couldn't believe it. I knew this was a possibility. I knew everything my father had told my siblings and me. But it was still a huge shock to see myself as a mermaid. I was trying my best to not be my mother, and this was not helping.

Merissa Olivia Bennett 

After the long different Saturday night dinner at Mako's, my family came home and entered chaos. Julia was in one of her moods and would not stop crying. The twins were cranky, and needed to get to bed. And of course Dean was no help at all, leaving me to help more than I should have.

"Please run the twins bath," my mother requested as she rocked a screaming Julia in her arms.

It was odd. For as long as I could remember, my mother had never given anyone of us a bath. In fact, I had never seen my mother even touch water. At the beach she stayed on the sand. If she did take a bath, she was alone. She had never done the dishes, or the laundry, or any washing of any kind. Before my father left, he did all of that. After he had left, I did all of that. Now I was not complaining, really I was not. I was just a bit curious as to why she never touched water.

Forgetting about it, I went into the bathroom and turned on the water. I tried to tune out Toler and Kate fighting in the next room, but they were starting to get on my nerves. So I decided to close the bathroom door. It did little. Sighing, I turned back to the tube, wondering if the water was warm enough for the twins yet. To find out, I stuck my hand right under the running water, just getting it a little wet. Suddenly my body started to tingle. I took a step back from the water, and my whole body disappeared. Then, as quickly as it disappeared, it returned, but not normal. I was on the floor, and my legs had been replaced with an orange mermaid's tail while my shirt had been replaced by an orange halter, bikini top.

I tried my best not to scream. I was so freaked out. What had just happened? Why was I a mermaid? How did this happen? I was a mermaid. I was a mermaid. Even in my mind, it sounded unreal.

Suddenly, I understood why my mother didn't touch water. I was a mermaid, because she was a mermaid. What a discovery. What a night. I couldn't wait to tell my mother.


	4. Chapter 4:The Mermaid Life Part 1

**Born This Way**

**Chapter Four: The Mermaid Life **(part 1)

Aqua Allure Benjamin 

After a long talk from my parents, I went to bed last night completely freaking out. I was going to be the first of my friends to become a mermaid. I would have to keep this from them. I had been keeping the fact that their mothers' were mermaids all my life. Now I would have to keep the fact that I was one, and that they were going to become mermaids any day now.

I sat on the beach staring out at the water. My mind was far from my head, when Mesi came up behind me. I was so out of it that I jumped when she said my name.

"Sorry, Mesi, you scared me," I said taking a deep breath and pushing my blond locks from my face.

"Oh, sorry," Mesi laughed. She was in a good mood, like always. "I have the coolest thing to tell you."

"How did you know I was out her?" I asked looking up to my house.

"Your mom told me," Mesi admitted. "And you're always out here. Give me some credit as your best friend." Mesi came around me and sat down next to me. "Anyway, last night the coolest thing happened to me." She was smiling like an idiot. I knew what she was going to say before she said, "Aqua, I'm a mermaid."

I took a deep breath as I said, "I know."

Mesi's eyes got wide. She jumped up on her knees like I had told I would tell her a big secret, when all I was saying was I knew hers. So not that different I guess. But her expression was still to die for funny.

"I've known for a while," I explained. "Your mother-our mother's are mermaids, and so are we. My parents explained all of this to me when I was young. And now we have changed."

"Just us?" Mesi asked, sitting back down on her heels.

"No," I answered too quickly. "Mako too, and I believe Cora, but I could be wrong about her. I wouldn't go talking to her until we are positive she knows."

"You will never believe what happened to me last night," I heard Cora's voice call from behind me. I smiled. This might actually be easier than I thought it was going to be.

I turned around just as Cora came and sat down on my other side. Her blond hair fell to the left side of her head. It was actually very mermaid all on its own. She sat more daintily than Mesi, but their expressions were not far from the same.

"It is the worst thing that has ever happened to me ever, and I heard it has or will happen to you two at some point." Cora started. "I turned into a mermaid like my mother."

"So I guess that makes four of us," I heard Mako say from behind me. She came to sit down next to Cora and in front of me so that we were in some sort of square.

This was way easier than I thought it was going to be. We had all changed at the same time. Now my question was, why. There was no full moon last night; my parents went through all that. It could have something to do with age and puberty, but what are the chances we would all hit puberty at the same time. The only thing that had changed between Mesi, Mako and me is Cora.

"So why now?" Mesi asked reading my mind.

"Cora," her name and my thoughts just kind of spilled from my mouth.

"What about me?" Cora asked, with a look of confusion, shared with the rest of us.

"We changed after you came," I said, really stating the obvious. "We changed after we were all together, all the magic as one."

All three of them were staring at me now. I didn't know what to say past that, so I asked the first question that popped into my head, "Have any of you told your parents?"

"I told my mother," Mesi said first. Makes since that she would tell her mother. Of mothers and daughters here, Mesi and her mother, Rikki, were the closest.

There was a few seconds of quiet before Cora finally said, "I told my dad." Everyone looked to her. Our confused faces must have been obvious because she explained, "My father had told my siblings and me about our mother before we came here. I, as well as Lex and Nina, were expecting something like this."

"Like me," I said, again letting my thoughts come out of my mouth before I could really think them through.

No one really spoke for a while after that. We just let the sound of the waves coming and going fill the silence we didn't want to. I mean what were we suppose to say. As best friends we were finally coming up with a blank in that area.

Finally, Mako looked at her watch and said, "I have to go. My mother is expecting me to watch the twins this afternoon."

We all watched as Mako walked back up the beach to her house. Right before she walked up the stairs she turned around and looked at the three of us. "I haven't told my parents. I just…can't." It was probably the first and only time we would see weakness from Mako McCartney.

Mako Marie McCartney 

After leaving the other girls, I started thinking. They had all told their parents about this. Not only that, Cora and Aqua's parents had informed them, and in Aqua's case, been teaching her about it since she could understand the word mermaid. My parents hadn't so much as mentioned that I was not normal. I had always known I was different, but from my family not the rest of the world.

When I walked in, my mother was in the kitchen watching the twins make, well, who knows what. She was sitting at the kitchen table reading a science book on dolphins. She looked up when I walked in, but she did not look at me any differently than she normally did. She didn't suspect anything.

"Hey sweetie, how was the beach?" She asked in the sweet I-really-want-to-know-what-you've-been-up-to way she always did. "Have you been hanging out with Cordelia?"

"Yeah," I said sitting down next to her at the table, watching the pot on the stove boil red. "I found out that Cora and I have some things in common. Actually, we all have been bonding with Cora."

"That is great to hear," my mother said, as if she was really listening with the red goop Rose was pouring in a bowel. Then she looked at her watch and said, "Oh, I have to go. You have the twins right. Your father will be home before me. Call him or the Benjamins if you need anything." Then she left, as she always did.

Rose and Lilly looked to me, Rose holding their… bowel. "Do you want to try this?" She asked holding the bowel out to me.

I looked in the bowel. It looked like a mix between red Jell-O and fruit punch. I shook my head and a face of discuss.

"You don't have to eat it," Lilly explained. "You put it on your skin. It makes it smooth."

"I'm good," I said looking around the kitchen, and the mess they made. "And clean up this kitchen."

The twins nodded, set their solution down on the table and raced out of the kitchen to get the cleaning supplies my father kept in his and my mother's bathroom. I looked into the bowel again. It looked disgusting. Shaking my head, I flicked my hand, and the strangest thing happened. The mixture went flying off the table and landed on the floor and on me. It was so digesting and gross. I raced as fast as I could to the bathroom. A good thing to, because as soon as I entered the bathroom, I grew a tail. I guess it was a reaction to touching the wet mixture. I was so freaked out, that I completely forgot how the mixture had ended up on me, and the floor.


	5. Chapter 5:The Mermaid Life Part 2

**Born This Way **

**Chapter Five: The Mermaid Life **(Part 2)

Merissa Olivia Bennett 

All of us, mermaids. This is the best thing in our lives. Now we really did have a reason to be best friends, and to stick together. We were all in this together, even if Mako didn't see it now. We were also going to need our mother's help, again, even if Mako didn't see it now.

After Mako had left, I looked at my watch too. Toler and Kate would be waking up from their nap, and I knew it was always hard to deal with Kate Toler and Julia, especially after they had just woken up from anything. I also knew Dean was going to be away all day, and even if he was home, he wouldn't help.

I walked in to a mess right away. Toler was chasing Kate around the house with what looked like baby food on the end of a dinosaur head. I sight as I walked into the kitchen where my mother was bouncing a crying Julia.

"Oh, Mesi," My mother cried when I walked in. "Can you take her?" She held Julia out to me and I took her. She looked at her watch. "Oh, I'm late. I'm really late."

"I've got it here," I said with a reassuring smile. "Go."

She looked at me with soft motherly eyes. "You sure?"

"I've got it," I said again, nodding, and bouncing Julia as she switched from a cry to more of a whine. "I'm fine."

Looking at her watch again, my mother nodded before saying, "Ok, call me if you need anything. Dean should be home any minute, get him to do the dishes, then clean the twins up." And then with that, she left.

Dean, doing chores, that was a funny thought. Then I thought again. The chores she had given Dean, they were the water chores, the chores you could get wet doing. Now thinking, if I can't do those chores anymore, and my mother never could, with no father around, they were left to the last capable person, who hadn't done a chore since, ever. This was going to be an intrusting afternoon.

Dean came in just as my mom had guessed, five minutes later. He seemed like his normal annoying self; phone in hand, headphones in. Acting more like my mother than I had ever, I pulled the headphones out of his ears before saying, "Mom has some chores for you."

Dean was quiet. He looked at me, then Julia, then back at me, as if one of us was going to say, "Surprise, we were joking."

"Ok," He finally said walking into the kitchen. I followed close behind, keeping Julia close to me and making sure she kept hold of her sippy cup.

"Mom said for you to do the dishes then clean up the twins," I recited.

"And you can't do this, why?" Dean asked, still staring at me.

I pointed to Julia in my hands as if she was a good excuse, which in a way, she was. Dean took the excuse well enough, which was really all that mattered and started to work on the dishes, sort of. He seemed confused, as if it was his first time washing dishes, which it actually might. I sighed and sat Julia on the counter. Keeping her on the counter with my left hand, I started to go through the motions of washing the dishes with my right. Dean took the clues, but it was slow going, and after a few minutes of this, I was starting to get annoyed. I crunched my hand out of annoyance. Dean screamed in pain, and pulled his bare hand out of the water, that looked like it had started to steam.

"That is hot," Dean called.

"Did you put it on hot?" I asked, about to laugh.

"No," Dean said. "The water is on cold, but it is… it is hot, really hot."

"Is it?" I asked, confused as to what Dean was trying to tell me.

"I'm going to talk to Mom," Dean finally said, turning off the water. "We might want to get that sink checked. The twins, I will get them cleaned up." Dean looked around the kitchen. "Where are they?"

"They're in the play room," I said slowly, trying to wrap my mind around what was going on.

Cordelia Emilia Dove 

After Mesi left the beach, Aqua and I decided it was about time we got back home as well. I walked slowly down the beach then up the stairs to my backyard, then my deck. The back door was unlocked, as usual. I opened up the door and walked into the living room that was still a mess of empty boxes next to unpacked ones.

"Cora, your back," Lex stated from the couch.

"Yes, thank you for noticing," I said moving past him to the kitchen. Lex got up and followed me.

"Dad told us what happened last night," Lex admitted.

"That is cool," I said sitting down at the counter and pulling the laptop over to where I was. I turned it on and waited for the scene to loud up.

"Do you want to talk?" Lex asked sitting down next to me.

"Not really," I said, mentally wishing for the computer to loud faster.

"Look I know how you are feeling," Lex went on anyway. "You are starting to become like Mom."

"I am not Mom," I cried as I jumped up from the counter and started for the stairs. Lex followed me, like his goal today is to get everything he can from me.

"I know you are not Mom," he said softly. "I know you are nothing like Mom."

I sighed and stopped on the stairs. I looked at him. I understood what he was trying to do, but I was not in the mood for it.

"Come on Cora," Lex almost whispered. "You can talk to me."

"I'll remember that," I said, as I turned and went up the stairs to my room.

Inside my room, I closed the door and sat down on my bed facing the window. I watched as the ocean waves crashes on the sand. Was that were my mother was, or was she somewhere else? I couldn't help but wonder.

There was a knock on my door. Then Lex's voice, "Come on, Cora. Can I just talk to you?"

"Did Dad put you up to this?" I asked, yelling though the door.

There was silence. He did put him up to this. I was even more annoyed.

"That doesn't matter," Lex said. "I'm your big brother. I'm trying to be big brotherly."

Annoyed, and now just wanting to be alone, I opened the door and yelled, "Go away, Lex."

"What has gotten into you Cora?" Lex asked.

I sighed, and stuck my hand out on the door. Strangely the water in the vase across the hall that held three white flowers froze. When my expression changed, Lex turned around and looked at the vase.

"Did you do that?" He asked.

"Apparently Dad did not tell us everything about our mother," I commented, not taking my eyes off the vase.


	6. Chapter 6:School of Fish

**Born This Way **

**Chapter Six: School of Fish **

Mako Marie McCartney

I took a deep breath as I followed Aqua and Cora up the stairs and into school. Mesi had just followed Lex and her brother up to the upper school. I couldn't stop thinking about all that could happen to one of us at school. There was science class, lunch, and gym where one of us could get wet. Oh I had to stop worrying. I was starting to sound like Aqua.

Science class first. Lucky for us, we were working with our aqua homes, changing the water and cutting the grass. Aqua and I had been working in a pair since the beginning of the year. When Cora came last class, we had adopted her into our group. Now none of us could touch the home. This was great. I was already failing science. My parents would kill me.

"You just need to put a cup in," Parker Evens said softly to me.

Parker Evens was a science nerd and a god in the pool. Every girl in the school was crushing on him, but when any of them asked him out, he turned them down, said he was waiting for the right girl to ask him. Apparently if she didn't ask him by the end of grade 8, he was going to ask her.

"Here," he handed me a cup already full with water from the tap. "I can fill another."

"Thanks," I choked out taking the cup.

I turned around to where Aqua had just finished cutting the grass. I set the cup down on the table, and took the top off the home.

"How'd you get that?" Cora asked, knowing the sinks in the class room sprayed.

"Parker," I said pointing to where he and Adam Hailstorm were working on their project. "He gave me a cup."

"Cool," Aqua said taking the cup and started back on the project, but Cora looked to the two boys I was pointing at.

"Parker, and who's his friend?" She asked.

"Adam," I answered. "But don't try. They both are picky. Adam doesn't even except any girl that asks him out."

"Adam's the blond?" Cora asked. Was she serious?

"No, Adam's the brunette. Parker is the blond," I answered. Then I continued with, "He is the hottest boy in school, and has only one girl in his eyes. He won't even give other girls another look."

At this Cora nodded just as Aqua got back from putting our home back on the table where they stayed. After that, there was no more talk of Adam and Parker for the rest of the class.

Lunch came quicker than we thought; the only day I wanted English to stretch. Before I knew it, I was holding my lunch box, the one my mother makes me carry, and sitting next to Aqua and Cora, just hoping nothing will go wrong. I took a deep breath, and started to take out my lunch. Aqua and Cora did not move.

"Are you two ok?" I asked taking a bite out of my peanut butter and honey sandwich.

"I guess," Aqua said sighing. "We are four tables from the swim team."

"What does she mean by that?" Cora asked. Obviously after one day here, Cora was still did not understand how things worked around here.

"The swim team can be a little… wet," Aqua tried to explain.

"They tend to have water fights," I said, simplifying things. "They will spray each other with their water bottles, and anyone around them gets wet. No one understands why they do that."

Cora gave a look of understanding. Then she looked back down at her lunch that she laid out in front of her. Neither Aqua nor I knew what to say after that, so we too looked down at our lunches. The silence was a little awkward and I secretly wanted someone to speak.

"Hey, girlies," I heard from behind me. Eddie. He was what this school would call a nerd. He wasn't like the smartest guy in school or anything, but he wasn't cool. Eddie was an artist. I had been friends with him since primary school, but he was never allowed at my house, parents' rules. It had something to do with an experience they had in high school with his mother. I really wasn't supposed to be friends with him, but what my parents didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"Hey Eddie," Aqua said with a smile. She was allowed to be friends with him. Their parents didn't know each other.

Eddie sat down between Cora and me. His eyes locked on Cora's for a second before he looked back to me, pointed to Cora and asked, "Who's the new girlie?"

"Cora," I answered too quickly. "She was here Friday."

"Right," Eddie said with his goofy smile. "So… What's new, girlies?"

"Not much," I answered at the same time Aqua said, "Nothing." After a little bit of silence I asked, "What's new with you?"

"Well, my mom is dating a new guy," Eddie informed us. Eddie's mother never dated the same guy for more than two month. The last guy she dated for longer was Eddie's father, and he left as soon as he knew his mother was pregnant. So it was never really news, but sometimes it was the best we had. Today we had more, but we couldn't really share that. So we stuck with Eddie's story.

"He's a scientist, new at the Marine Park," Eddie started. "I have met him once, but I already don't like him." When none of us spoke up, he finally said, "Something is going on. What is it?"

"It's nothing, Ed," I said too quickly. Lucky for us, the bell rang right then, and I was free to jump up and start down the hall and away from Eddie's questions I could not answer.

Merissa Olivia Bennett 

I sat, shaking at my lunch table, alone. My water bottle top was on securely, my sandwich was peanut butter, and my chips were dry. Still I was a little paranoid and I jumped when I heard my name being called.

"Simon," I said with a sigh. "It's just you."

Simon Vesper was Aqua's older cousin on her father's side. He lived with his mother and father two streets away from the street I lived on. He was Dean's age and in every class with him. He was also the only boy who knew my brother who would even think about hanging out with me.

"Yep, it's me," He said sitting down. "Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not," I said, babbling as I usually did when I spoke with Simon. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" He asked.

"Nothing, really," I answered as calmly as I could.

Simon nodded, taking a bite of his burger from the hot lunch line. He did not take his eyes off me. I was starting to get nerves. I had known Simon forever, and I still felt this way every time he spoke to me. My mouth was dry, and I couldn't speak. I picked up my water bottle and twisted off the cap. Then I went to put it to my lips, but my hands were shaking. I spilled water all down my chest. I started to freak, so much so I barely noticed Simon laughing. I ran as fast as I could to the closest girl's bathroom, which just so happen to be the dirty room. It was actually the only bathroom no one used, which was perfect because just then I fell on the floor with a mermaid's tail.

"This is just great," I sighed, putting my hands on my tail. Just then, steam started to rise from my tail. It was steam drying, and the heat, it was coming from my hands. Now this was cool.


	7. Chapter 7:Secrets From The Sea

**Born This Way **

**Chapter Seven: Secrets from the Sea**

Mako Marie McCartney 

"I have to go," I heard my father's voice from the kitchen. I peered into the mirror that hung on the wall in the living room that let you see into the kitchen. I saw my parents sitting at the table, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. I didn't think I was supposed to hear this conversation, but I just couldn't make myself move.

"I know you have to go," My mother whispered. I could hear the sadness in her voice. She took a deep breath before asking, "How long?"

"A month," He answered, softly. It was starting to get hard to hear. I had to strain my hearing and hold my breath, which oddly had become so much easier these days.

"You will come back?" She asked, dough coming into her voice.

There was a little bit of silence after that. My father moved closer to my mother, tears in his eyes. He got close to her ear, and in a voice almost I could just hear he said, "I hope so."

I closed my eyes, fighting back tears. I couldn't cry. I was not a crier. I took a deep breath and looked at the clock on the TV box. It was 11:00. I was meant to be in bed. As quietly as I could, I made my way back up stairs, past the twins' room and into mine. Closing the door, and keeping the lights out, I sat on my bed, looking up at the half moon.

I remember my father teaching me and the twins about the moon. He explained all the phases and how many days it took to get to each and how many days a phase was in sight. There was also all this stuff about plant alignments or something, but I didn't really remember everything. The twins probably did. He said that one day all this stuff was going to be very important. That day has not come.

My father had left before, usually science research projects. He was never gone for more than a few days, maybe a week. Usually my mother didn't freak out. Usually I didn't hear the moment my father told my mother he was leaving. Suddenly I wasn't sure what happened usually. My parents lied about my mother, could they be lying about this too. And suddenly, I wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Merissa Olivia Bennett 

Breakfast was different this morning. Julia seemed calmer. Kate and Toler seemed more agreeing, and less hyper. My mother seemed in control of everything. For the first time since my father left, I felt actually unneeded. It was a weird feeling, and somehow, I liked it.

"Hey sweetie," My mother said putting the cereal box in front of me. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," I answered, wondering why she kept asking that. I took the cereal box and poured myself a bowl.

Just then, Dean came down. He seemed perfectly normal, headphones in, backpack falling off one shoulder. He sat down at the table and pulled the box I had just set down over to him. Like every other morning, my mother pulled the headphones out and called, "Turn it down."

He sighed and put his MP3 player away. The he looked up to my mother and asked, "So why do I have to watch the twins this afternoon?"

"Because I said so," my mother answered.

Dean watching the twins, that is something I wanted to see, but it was odd. I usually watched the twins. And to prove my point, Dean came back with, "But Mesi usually watches the twins."

"Yes, but today I want you to," my mother answered. Then she smiled at me. What was this? Was it some sort of sympathy for my transformation, or was she just realizing how much I had actually done since my father left?

Whatever it was, Dean took it well, because after that he did not debate and went on eating breakfast. I sighed and went on eating my own breakfast.

"Anyway," my mom continued, "Mesi is watching Julia."

"Oh, yeah, the two-year-old is so much harder than the five-year-old twins," Dean said taking a bite of cereal as my mother sat down at the table. I know, my mother, sitting.

My mother stared at Dean, coffee in hand. It was a full on stare war. Last time she had time for one of those was, before my father left. Wow, times like these are really when I start thinking of how much has changed since my father left. Sometimes, I hate times like these.

Cordelia Emilia Dove 

"Let me get that," Lex said taking my empty bowel and setting it down on the table. He then goes to pour me some cereal and milk.

"I'm not incapable," I tell him sitting down.

"Of course you're not," Lex said as if I was a child saying I could fly to the moon and back.

"Stop babying your sister," my dad said coming into the kitchen dressed in what he calls his "lucky suit."

"What's with the suit, Dad?" I asked taking a bite of the cereal anyway.

Dad looked down at his suit and smiled. "It's a surprise." He said before he came over and rubbed my head like I was a kid. What with everyone thinking I was a kid all of a sudden?

Just then Nina walked in, her hair dripping wet, un-brushed, and looking a little like Medusa's snakes. She did not look happy as she grabbed a piece of bread and slammed it into the toaster.

"Bad hair day?" Lex half asked half laughed at her.

"I can't do it," She cried. "I can't get it to do what I want it to." She grabbed a cup from the cabinet and slamming it down on the counter, practically breaking it.

My dad smiled, knowing it was not his place of expertise. Lex couldn't stop laughing. I was trying to push down laughter, but was almost cracking.

"Let me help," Lex laughed out, getting up from his chair to go get his hair stuff. Yes, his hair stuff. Lex was studying to become a hair stylist as well as a business man like our mother and father. He was actually pretty good, which is why Nina did not complain when he said that.

After he left, she was still not herself. She was still pounding around the kitchen.

"Is there something else bothering you?" I asked as she sat down across the table to me.

"Nothing," She grunted out taking an angry bite of her toast. I kept my eyes locked with hers until she finally sighed and said, "I there was this project, a cooking project. I was supposed to have a desert ready for today. My group is going to kill me."

"What do you have?" I asked, knowing my sister would never put off her homework.

She got up and walked over to the freezer. What she pulled out looked like fruit punch in a brownie try. She slammed that on the counter and looked back to me. I took a long look at the try before saying, "You know the freezer isn't working yet." She just stared.

Sighing, I stuck my hand out like the night before. It was amazing; the red liquid froze, perfectly and after only a night of practicing on paper cups of water in the bathroom. Nina was so shocked.

"That was so cool," She said, her happiness returning to her voice.

"I know," I said happily.

"Maybe there is something good that comes from our mother being a mermaid," she said smiling.

I just looked at her. I really didn't really know how to act after that comment. Nina's smile faded when she saw my face. She understood how I felt about our mother, and could take a hint when one was given.


	8. Chapter 8:My Name, Our Home

**Born This Way**

**Chapter Eight: My Name, Our Home **

Mako Marie McCartney 

I looked out over the ocean through blurry eyes. My parents had explained that dad was going on another business trip the next morning. After the talk, I had left, not really storming out but not saying anything. I went out on the beach, and I started to cry. I never thought my parents could lie to me. I was very wrong.

"Mako," I heard a voice call. I quickly whipped my tears away and took a deep calming breath before Aqua came into view. She still asked, "What's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," I said with an unconvinceable and shaky voice. I knew Aqua was giving me a look, even if I was not looking at her.

Aqua sat down next to me, not saying another word. We both looked out at the ocean and watched as the waves came in and went out. It was a mesmerizing few minutes. So much so, that we both jumped when Cora called out.

"I'm not that scary, am I?" She asked with a laugh sitting down next to Aqua. "What's happening?"

"Well I had this idea," Aqua started, looking over excited. "But I kind of wanted to wait till Mesi was with us."

"Hey guys," Mesi called from behind us. We turned around to find Mesi walking slowly down the beach holding hands with the just barely walking Julia. Aqua sighed loudly.

"Why'd you bring her?" Aqua asked, upset.

"I had to," Mesi explained picking Julia up and walking faster the rest of the way to where we were sitting; now standing. "I couldn't leave Dean with all three kids. It was either her or Toler, and Toler is a little more dependent on interaction."

"Mesi," Aqua whined. "I thought we could all do something fun. But you can't take her."

We all looked at her. The same question was running through all of our minds. Only I was brave enough to ask, "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Aqua smiled and looked to the ocean. Without words, we knew exactly what she wanted to do. Then we all looked down at Julia. There was no way we could go into the ocean with a two-year-old to watch.

Suddenly Cora jumped up and said, "Nina."

"Your sister?" I asked, confused as to where this was heading.

"Nina is home," Cora explained pointing up to her house where we could just see the outline of a young girl with long straight hair. "She told me she has nothing to do. Nina could watch Julia."

"Nina's twelve," Mesi reminded her.

"Lex is home with her," Cora said with a laugh. "My dad would never leave Nina home alone, and neither would I."

There was silence while Mesi processed this idea. I could almost see her thinking through the pros and cons. Finally the pros won over because she nodded and before we knew it, Cora and Mesi had taken Julia inside and were back out before Aqua and I could even sit down.

"Ok, so, swimming," I said as soon as the others were back out.

"Yeah," Aqua said with a smile. "Ready?"

I nodded and looked to Mesi and Cora. Mesi nodded as well and turned to Cora. She was looking out over the ocean, her eyes wide, and her expression blank. Everyone was looking at her when she said, "Will I ever be?"

"I'll take that as a, let's go," Aqua said enthusiastically.

With a quick look in everyone's direction, and a scan of the usually empty beach, we made our way down to the edge of the water. It was like second nature, running into the water, swimming like a fish. It took only a minute for us to be racing and out swimming the others. Even Cora was smiling about being a mermaid, which everyone knew was big. I couldn't help but smile, also big. Mesi was loving this, our happiness, while Aqua was just enjoying herself.

The sea was a wonderers place. There were so many colors, so much life no one ever sees. I couldn't believe it. Under the water, there was a whole other world, and it was hidden from everyone who was not us. Maybe this mermaid thing wasn't as bad as we made it out to be.

After a few hours and a lot of practicing, we learned that Aqua was the fastest and I could hold my breath the longest. Cora was a complete natural when it came to twist and spins, while Mesi was like a dolphin magnate. In the water, there was nothing we couldn't do.

Suddenly we came to an island. It felt like we were being drawn to the island. Without words, we all made our way to the beach of the island and dried off. Then we stood on the beach and looked up at the forest, and the volcano. It was like we belonged here.

"What is this place?" Cora asked.

"It's Mako Island," I said out of know where.

"How do you know that?" Aqua asked as she Mesi and Cora all looked to me.

"It was the island I was named after," I answered. "It is home to the largest number of Mako sharks and something about rare marine life." I recited from one of my parents' lectures. "I stopped listening after 'island I was named after'"

"My parents mentioned this place," Aqua said. "Once a long time ago. I think they believe I forgot about it. When they said it, they sound like they didn't mean to, so I remembered it."

"What did they say?" Mesi asked, more interested than Cora and me.

"Nothing really," Aqua answered, disappointing Mesi. "They just mentioned that they had been here. Makes since, it's the only cool island for miles."

"It must have been important through," Mesi remarked. "I mean, Mako's parents named her after this place, didn't they. That has to mean something."

There was a bit of silence as we all looked up at the island and the volcano. It was all so unreal. We were on Mako Island, and we didn't even have a boat. I had really only been here once when I was seven and the twins were one. It was the last time we really did anything together that didn't involve bugging me with science.

"I've seen enough," I finally said looking towards the water. "Ready to go?"

"Mako's right," Aqua said. "We better get going; someone might start wondering where we are."

So that was it, we were all back in the water before anyone could disagree. We had started towards the mainland, when suddenly; Aqua turned and started swimming in the opposite direction. Not know what else to do, we followed her. We circled the island, and eventually came across a cave. In a way, I think this is what we were looking for. We swam in.

The place was amazing, breath taking even. It was right under the volcano, and looked up to the sky. The water was super clear and almost magical feeling. There were rocks and derby lying against the wall as well as these blue crystals lay in a corner. It looked like a bomb went off, then someone came around and tried to clean up. And still there was an air of magic.

"This place is awesome," Mesi said.

"It is so magical," Aqua said, "Can't you guys feel it?"

"I feel something," Cora said softly, "But I don't know what I would say that is."

"No one can get here but us," Aqua informed us. "This is like, our place."

"Sweet," I said smiling. It was the coolest place ever, and it was our place. No one else could get here, or even find this place, not that they would want to. This was our place, our home.


	9. Chapter 9: Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Born This Way **

**Chapter 9: Like Mother, Like Daughter **

Merissa Olivia Bennett 

"I don't want to hear it Dean," my mother said, after telling him he was watching the twins and Julia today.

"Mom, it's Saturday," Dean fought for the millionth time. "I have friends and a life as well. Why can't Mesi watch them?"

My mother sighed, placing her purse on the counter as she made sure she had everything she needed. "We've been over this," she said, upset. "I want you to take on a little more responsibility. You are growing up, now you should act like it." Then she looked at her watch. "Oh, I'm late." Then she started to rummage through her purse again.

"I'm not a babysitter," Dean whispered to me, just low enough our mother did not hear him.

"No, you're a brother," I growled under my teeth. "Maybe you should start acting like one." Then, I don't know what came over me, but I stood up and pushed the table, just hard enough that it moved and spilled milk all down Dean's shirt. My mother looked up from her purse. Dean looked at me over the table. I huffed and walked quickly out of the room. As soon as I was out of the room, I ran up stairs and started to cry. What have I become?

After a minute of tears, I went into Julia's room. It was the only room in the house more girly than mine, with light pink walls and lots of ribbon. I found Julia on the floor with Kate, playing with baby dolls. When Kate spotted me, she pulled me to the floor to play too. I could resist. They were my little sisters.

"You're so much better at this sibling thing than I am," I heard from the door. I turned around to find Dean standing there, in a new outfit, watching us. "This is actually my third outfit. You were not the only one who decided to spill stuff on me today, and I'm kind of done with it. You hear that girls, done with it." Kate laughed. Julia just stared. "Can I talk to you?" Dean asked. I nodded and got up.

We went into his room, or the attic, as it use to be. He sat down on his bed and looked at me standing in the doorway. His room was the biggest, and completely covered in black. It was the darkest room in the house, no joke. The windows were covered, the walls painted black and only one lap. It was also the only room in the house I was afraid to enter.

"How do you do it?" Dean finally asked. When I didn't say anything, he said, "How do you do the whole babysitting thing? They love you."

I just looked at him and thought for a second. Then I smiled and said, "You have to love them."

Then I left his room and started for mine.

Mako Marie McCartney 

"It will only be for a little while," My father said kissing Rose on the forehead. "I'll be back before you know it." He then kissed Lilly on the forehead.

I didn't move from my spot on the stairs. I watched as my dad gave the twins one more hug, and then went on to hug my mother. Then he turned to look at me. I didn't move. I didn't smile or frown or act sad like he wanted me to. He smiled at me though, probably hoping for me to jump up and give him a kiss good-bye. Then he picked up his suitcase and left, leaving the four of us behind.

"Ok, girls," My mother said after the door was closed. "Who wants lunch? We could make sandwiches."

I didn't speak as I stood up from the stairs and ran out of the house and onto the beach. It was empty, like always. I sat down and looked out to the water. It was like any other day, and yet I couldn't get enough of it rolling in and out.

"Love the water or something," I heard from behind me. I didn't turn around. "Cause if you ask me, looks like you are."

At this, I turned around to find Eddie standing behind me with a goofy smile on his face. He sat down next to me. I looked back out at the water. I heard Eddie sigh.

"Ok, Mako," he said softly. "What's wrong? You are not yourself."

"Nothing is wrong," I said too quickly. "I am perfectly fine."

Eddie shook his head. But that is what I like about Eddie, he never pushed, even when I knew he wanted to. I guess that is why we had been friends for so long.

"So, I hope you don't mind," Eddie said, "But I just wanted to draw you."

I nodded as he pulled out his sketch book and a pencil. And we sat like that for hours, as he drew and I stayed still enough for him to get a good look at me. When he was done drawing, he never told me, just let me stay as I was. Everything was so normal. I almost felt like this was how life was supposed to be. But I knew better, and I knew it was not. I was not a normal girl. I never was.

Cordelia Emilia Dove 

"Come on Cora," Nina whined that afternoon. "It doesn't have to be perfect."

"Yes it does, now set the timer," I said firmly. She sighed and did as I said. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

"Then why don't you," I heard Lex say from the doorway of the kitchen. I looked towards him and gave a cut-it-out smile. "What is all this about, anyway."

"Dad wants us to make brownies for tonight," I answered. "You want to help out."

"Not that there is anything else for you to do," Nina said with a smile as she grabbed the dirty bowl and started for the sink. "That is, except for the washing up." She then smiled and handed him a rag.

He dropped it on the table, and picked up the to do list that was sitting on the counter. He looked it over and smiled as he said, "You are very affiant, aren't you?"

"Just like your mother," I heard my father say from the doorway. I looked up, standing straight up as I did. Lex and Nina stood straight up as well, but they both looked to me. They understood what my father didn't. My father didn't notice though as he licked the batter off the side of the bowel and looked back to us, "You also got her mysterious ways."

After he went around the kitchen, he looked up at the three of us. He took a quick look at all three of us, and then asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Nina and Lex looked to me. I smiled as I said, "No… everything is perfectly fine." Then I turned around so my father would not know about the first lie I had ever told him. I heard that is also something I had in common with my mother.


	10. Chapter 10: Moon Power Part 1

**Born This Way **

**Chapter Ten: Moon Powers **(Part 1) 

Mako Marie McCartney 

I sighed as my mother finished the cooking, and turned around to look at me.

"What's wrong, sweet heart?" she asked sitting down across from me at the table. "Is it boy trouble?"

I just stared at her, "Why would you…"

"I saw you with that boy on the beach earlier today," She commented. "Friend from school?"

The good thing about Eddie was, my mother and father hadn't seen him since he was five. Even though we had been in classes forever, they only met him once during a kindergarten open house. Back then he wore glasses with a string around his head and had uncontrollable red hair that was sticking out all over his head. Now he wore contacts, had been for two months now, and his red hair had been cut to a controllable length. He was very unrecognizable from a kindergarten picture.

"Yeah," I answered slowly. "He's nobody really." I knew she would never push it off that easily. So I decided to drop the subject for good, by leaving before she said anything more.

I was almost out of the kitchen when she called, "Don't forget its girl's night."

Girl's night was one night out of every month when Aqua and Mesi's mothers come over with Aqua and Mesi and we had like one big girl's only sleepover. It was even more of a big deal than Saturday night dinners and every now and then over took the Saturday night dinners. It was so big the twins went away for their own sleepover or to grandpa's or our aunt's. It was never the same night, and if you ask me was always picked at random. I never quite understood what was so important about the nights they chose.

"I won't," I called.

"Good, because Cordelia is joining us tonight," She called right before I had turned to corner to go upstairs.

Of course Cora was joining us tonight. She had been here a little over a week and she was already getting closer than I thought she would in years. I thought that whole parents pushing their kids on each other was over by age five. I guess I was wrong.

It was a quarter till seven when everyone finally arrived. We spent two minutes playing daughters for our mothers before running up to my room to hide for the rest of the night.

Aqua Allure Benjamin

I held my breath as we entered Mako's room. I understood what could happen this night, and I knew they others did not. I wasn't supposed to tell my friends, something about their safety or something, but I didn't know how long I could hold it in. I didn't really like lying to them, even for their own safety.

"Oh I hate playing the sweet little daughter," Mako said as soon as the door was closed.

"Have you even told your mother yet?" Mesi asked as I took a deep breath. I had told my mother about everything, which included Mako. That meant that my mother had told Mako's mother everything. That was just how it was, and I was the only one who knew that as well.

"No," Mako said quickly. "I haven't told anyone anything, and I'm not going to."

"Why not?" Mesi asked in a bit of a whine. "You should talk to your mother. Right guys?" She looked to us, hoping we would agree with her. Cora looked away, right at the open window. I was the only one who noticed, since Mesi and Mako were still fighting.

Cora was staring at out the window at the full moon. I was panicking, and I was the one who even noticed Cora at all. Then, suddenly, she looked away and at Mako and Mesi. She was smiling a creepy smile that was starting to scare me.

"Cora," Mesi asked softly, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Cora said in a strange mellow voice that didn't sound anything like her. Mako and Mesi didn't think anything of it, just went back to fighting. I, on the other hand, knew something was wrong, and was hoping I could keep it from my mother.

I watched as Cora looked back to the window. I was keeping my eye on her as she leaned back on the bed, looking very relaxed.

"You know, people just don't look right," Cora said randomly.

"What?" Mako asked harshly.

"People, their legs just don't look right," Cora said in a relaxed tone as she looked up at the ceiling. "Fish on the other hand are sensibly designed."

"Cora, what are you talking about?" Mesi asked calmly.

"This is bad," I whispered.

Mesi and Mako looked to me. Cora kept her eyes up at the ceiling as if nothing was going on. Mako and Mesi had just caught on that something was wrong. I couldn't keep it in.

"It's the full moon," I spit out. "Cora looked at it and now she is acting really weird."

"And this is mermaid stuff?" Mesi asked.

"Of course it is mermaid stuff," Mako spat. "What other kind of stuff would it be?"

Mesi looked like she was about to say something, but she kept it in. I smiled at that and looked back to Cora, who was staring out the window again.

"Girls," we suddenly heard Mako's mother call. The three of us looked straight at the closed door. Then we looked back to each other.

"They can't know this happened," I said quickly looking back to Cora.

Mako and Mesi looked right to Cora and then back to me. I looked to the door, and motioned for them to follow me. When they were in the hall, I closed the door and jammed it so that Cora could not get out.

When we got down stairs, our mothers were looking at us. We tried to keep straight faces as we walked slowly down to where our mothers were sitting and waiting for us. They looked confused when we came down. I guess we are not the best of actors.

"Where is Cora?" Mako's mother asked.

"Talking to her dad," Mako said quickly. "He called and said he really needed to talk to her. She said she would be done as soon as she was done."

Mako was lying like she was born to do it. All Mesi and I could do was stare and smile. The mothers ate it up though, and before we knew it, we were talking to them and acting like nothing was wrong. After a few minutes though, Mako's mother turned to us and asked, "Where is Cordelia?"

"I don't know," Mako said, looking to the stairs as if Cora was going to come running down them. "You know, she has been up there a while." Then she turned to Mesi and me and said, "We should go see what is wrong." Mesi and I nodded and the three of us ran back upstairs to check on Cora.

"Ok, what are we going to do?" I asked as we made it to the door of Mako's room.

Mako moved the jam and put her hand on the handle. "Truthfully… I don't know?"

"Great," Mesi whispered right before Mako opened the door. We all walked in and looked right to the empty bed.

"She's gone!" Mesi practically yelled. Freaking out, I pushed Mesi and Mako into the room and closed the door.

"We have to find her," I said quickly. Then I looked to the open window out to the ocean. "This is going to be a long night."


	11. Chapter 11: Moon Power Part 2

**Born This Way **

**Chapter Eleven: Moon Powers **(Part 2)

Merissa Olivia Bennett 

I was shaking in my shoes as I waited for Aqua to give us the all clear. Mako had gone down to tell our mother's that Cora was tiered and that we were going to watch a movie and go to sleep. She was going to talk sweetly and convenes them we did not need to be checked on. Aqua was keeping watch for Mako to come back up so we could leave. Aqua said that Cora most likely went to Mako Island. She explained everything her mother told her about the full moon, and said it was our best bet. Mako and I agreed quickly, since there were really no other options.

"We're clear," Aqua called coming back down the hall a few seconds before Mako.

"And are we sure they will not be coming up?" I asked.

"Um… no," Mako choked out. "They will most likely come up and check on us."

We stood there for a few minutes. Then Aqua and I looked to Mako and smiled. Aqua pulled her close and said, "You stay, cover for us." Then she let go of her and started for the window.

Mako turned around and watched us start to climb out the window. "Wow, no, I'm not playing the look out."

"You have to," Aqua cried. "Besides this is your room. Anyone else would look weird sitting here alone." And with that she disappeared out the window.

I took one more look at Mako, who had sat down on the bed and whispered, "Sorry," before following Aqua out the window and onto the deck.

The night was not very dark because of the full moon. The beach was well lit and still very empty. We had just enough cover not to be seen if our mother's happen to be looking out the window, which I'm sure they were not. Aqua and I did our best to keep our heads lowered until we made it to the ocean.

In the ocean, we could see like it was day. I guess that was just another perk of being a mermaid. I followed close behind Aqua as we speed our way through the water and to the cave we found on Mako Island. There was nothing that could distract us.

Surfacing, we took a look around the cave. The crystals were glowing a nice blue. It was all we could do to keep our eyes from them and our minds on our jobs. Unfortunately, Cora was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?" I asked looking around the cave.

"Well, we do have the entire island to check," Aqua said softly putting her arm around me.

Just then the freakiest thing happened. The full moon came over the cave, the water in the pool started to bubble, and the waterfall started to glow like the crystals. Aqua and I squeezed close together as we watched what was going on. We looked up at the moon and stared.

The next thing we knew, everything was back to normal. There was no glowing. There were no bubbles. There was no moon. It was still dark, but it felt like more time had passed than we had thought had.

Mako Marie McCartney 

I sat back on my bed, still looking at the dark open window my friends had just left out of. I sighed and picked up my laptop. The only movie that was in it was some documentary on dolphins. I had to remind the twins to take their movies when they were finished watching them. With nothing else to do, I watched the dolphin movie, hoping my mother would not come up and check on us before the others got back.

I woke up at one in the morning to a cool breeze on my bare legs. I had fallen asleep watching the movie. Moving my laptop from my bed, I looked around my room. It was still empty. The window was still open. It had been two hours since Aqua and Mesi left. How long could it take to find Cora and get her back here?

I stretched out and stood up, having the blanket that was draped around my shoulders fall to the floor. I went to pick it up when I heard a voice call, "Girls." It was my mother. I stopped an inch from picking up my blanket.

Quickly I picked up the blanket and draped it around my shoulders again. Then I opened the door, stepped out and closed it again just as my mother rounded the corner.

"Is everything alright sweetie," She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, fine," I said in my calm voice. "Everyone is asleep. I was going to go brush my teeth." Wow, it was strange how the lie just fell from my lips as if it were the truth. Maybe I was getting better at this lying thing.

"Ok," My mother said, taking it quickly. "Good night, sweet heart."

"Good night," I said just standing there watching as she made her way back to the stairs and then till she disappeared. Then I took a deep breath and went slowly back into my room, hoping the girls had gotten back yet. They hadn't. Lucky me.

At two, I started to really worry. Aqua said they would be back soon, and that was over three hours ago. I wondered at what point I should go looking and at what point I should tell the mother's they were gone. I was not given any more information than keep watch. I was positive the mother's would be asleep by this point, and if I snuck out they would never know. But if Aqua and Mesi came back while I was looking for them, they would worry. But doing nothing was starting to make me worry. This was agenizing.

I started to pace around my room, picking up random objects, looking them over, then tossing them back where I got them. Every time I passed the window I would look down to the deck, just hoping they would show up on it. I knew they could get back in this way from the latter like decoration thing that hung on side of the house. I should know. I had been doing since I was ten and strong enough. I started to pace some more.

Finally, thirty minutes later, Aqua appeared in the window. I jumped at the noise, but was relieved that they were finally back.

"Where have you been?" I asked as Aqua took Cora's hands and pulled her into the room.

"It took us a while to find Cora," Aqua answered as she reached for Mesi's hands.

"And you couldn't have called?" I asked.

"No serves on Mako," Mesi explained. "Besides, we didn't bring our phones."

"Its fine, Mako," Aqua assured me. "We are back. We are safe. And we have Cora."

"Yeah, and what now?" Mesi asked looking to the still moon crazy Cora. I looked to her too. She had fallen asleep on my bed.

"That works," I said pulling my sleeping bag out from under my bed. "Let's just go to bed and hope this will be all over in the morning." Mesi and Aqua nodded, looked back to Cora, and then started to get ready for bed.


	12. Chapter 12: A Mermaid's Allis

**Born This Way **

**Chapter Twelve: A Mermaid's Allis **

Cordelia Emilia Dove 

Packed my backpack slowly, as I thought about what happened that weekend.

I had woken up Sunday morning in Mako's bed unsure of how I had gotten there or what had happened that night. The girls had told me the just of it, but it did not help at all. We had then gone down stairs, acting cool. It turned out our mothers had known what was going on the whole time. They explained how the same thing had happened to my mother, making me just like my mother again. I hadn't shown any distress then, but when I got home, all I did was cry.

Now I was walking out of my house to meet Mako, Mesi, and Aqua for school. I had completely hidden the thoughts from Sunday and couldn't remember anything from Saturday, so I felt confident again.

Mako looked bored standing next to Mesi and Aqua. I smiled at them as we started to walk towards school. Mesi and Aqua started talking about some kind of fish Mesi saw. Mako kept looking forward, not speaking at all. Truthfully I didn't want to speak, but Mako wasn't acting right and I was curious.

When we got to school, I let Mesi and Aqua talk for a while, as I took Mako further away from them and asked, "Are you alright?"

"She knew," Was all Mako could say. I understood her, but listened as she mindlessly kept on talking. "I can't lie to her. It's imposable."

"It's not you," I said softly. "She was probably told by Mesi or Aqua's moms, or even my dad could have told her. It wasn't you."

Mako looked to me, and smile, yeah actually smiled, "Thank you. I needed that."

School was slow, filled with talking teachers and paper work. I was practically holding my breath the whole time. I wasn't bad in school. I was actually really good. But staying out of the honors classes was another way I was not like my mother. I didn't care how much my teachers told me how much better off I would be in the honors classes, I would stay right there, sitting behind Mako, in the regular classes, quickly reading the books that took the other students months, and writing "A" plus papers weeks before they were due.

The bell rang for lunch and I followed Mako out of class. She was going on about what the teacher had been talking about, a long description of _To Kill a Mockingbird _most of which I had read online after I had read it. I was actually in a whole other world as she spoke. I was so in another world that I didn't realize when Mako and Aqua, who had just walked up, had gone off talking about something completely new.

"What do you think?" Aqua asked me, pulling me from my world back to the real one.

I just stared blankly at her until Mako said, "She's been doing this all day." Mako explained before going to say, "Aqua was talking about going out to Mako again. She wants to do something with that cave, or the crystals or something."

"Yeah, sounds interesting," I said, still staring blankly at them. They could tell I was in no mind to talk about anything. After that, they left me to my thoughts of my mother, the woman who had cursed me with my mind, my looks, my attitude and my powers.

Merissa Olivia Bennett 

I slowly walked out of the building after the final bell rang. My head was down and my eyes were only just scanning what was in my way. I guess that is why I didn't notice them until they tapped me on the shoulder. Carly Hailstorm and Dana Morgan were standing behind me. Their perfect blond hair was up in their perfect ponytails. They were wearing their perfect matching outfits of tank tops and jean miniskirts, and they wore their matching make up that made them look like pop stars on stage.

"Merissa Bennett?" Carly questioned, looking me over. "Your Dean Bennett's sister, right?"

"Yeah," I answered. "Your point?"

"You just don't look like him at all," Dana said with a smile. "Your hair is so… blond, and his is… not." There was a bit of silence before she said, "It's kind of cool."

I smiled, not necessarily knowing where this was going. But I decided to listen to them anyway. It wasn't like they, or any of the other upper school girls are ever going to talk to me again.

"We thought it would be cool if you hung out with us this afternoon," Carly said with a smile. "You know, I never see you talk with anyone from school. It's kind of sad."

"Yeah, you want to hang out with me?" I asked, testing my voice.

"Yeah, we could go to your house, or the beach or something," Dana said twisting my hair. "It will be kind of fun."

I didn't know what to say. They wanted to hang out with me. They were actually talking to me. This was just so weird. It was so unreal, I mumbled, "Yeah sure," before I could even think this through.

The next thing I knew, I was walking with Dana and Carly out of the school, past Mako, Aqua, and Cora. Aqua and Mako watched me as I laughed along to a stupid comment Carly made. I smiled apologetically, but Mako and Aqua would not take it. I could tell Cora was in her own world; probably thinking about what we had told her happened Saturday night. I didn't know what to do. It wasn't like I could just tell Dana and Carly no. You don't do that.

"Who are they?" Carly asked when she saw me looking at my friends.

"They look like lower schoolers," Dana commented. "You hang out with lower schoolers?"

"No," I said quickly, again what was going through my head? "They are the daughters of my mom's old friends. I have to be nice to them." It was odd how easily the lie came out.

"Aw that is sweet," Carly said. "I'm sorry, you have to babysit."

"They are only half-a-year younger than me," I suddenly said.

"Yes, and that is half-a-year too young to be upper school cool," Dana said with a smile. "You need best friends in your grade that can save you from spending any more time with… them."

The way she said them just sent tingles up my spine. I held my breath as I nodded and followed them back to my house. I knew I was going to hear about this.


	13. Chapter 13: Boyfriends vs Girlfriends

**Born This Way**

**Chapter Thirteen: Boyfriends vs. Girlfriends **

Mako Marie McCartney 

"Can we talk?" Eddie asked coming up behind me at lunch. Aqua and Cora looked at the two of us, practically yelling at me to go.

"Ok," I answered as I followed Eddie from the table and to the only real privet spot during lunch, the math hall.

He leaned up against the lockers and looked at me. I had crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for him to speak. He started to speak, and then stopped three times before he finally said, "You know, I've decided to stop beating around the bush. You know my mother keeps doing this, and you know how that ended up. So I'm just going to say it…"

"You're beating around the bush right now," I said quickly, knowing exactly what he was about to ask me.

He smiled and shook his head. Then he took my hands in his and asked, "Will you go out with me, like to a movie or the beach or dinner…"

"Stop," I said quickly again. Then I took a deep breath and said, "You're cute and funny and great but…"

"But you don't see us more than friends," Eddie's voice sounded hurt.

"That's not it," I said quickly. "It…" I thought quickly. "Our parents, my mother would never hear of this and you know that, and what would your mother say." Eddie's face dropped as I said what I did. He knew that. Of course he knew that, and he still asked me out.

I smiled as I walked back to the lunch room, leaving Eddie standing in the hall. I sat down quietly next to Aqua and just stared at my lunch.

"He ask you out?" Cora asked, already knowing the answer. But I still nodded before she said, "And you said no." I nodded again, wiping the hair that had fallen into my eyes out of them and picking up my sandwich

"And you don't want that," Aqua stated.

I sighed and put my sandwich back down on the tinfoil. "I do, I just… It's just… too hard. I can't lie to him."

"Isn't that what you just did?" Cora asked with a smile. Man, she had a point.

I kept silent for a second. Then I remembered what I had told him, "Our parents would never take this sitting down."

"And what has that stopped you before?" Aqua asked. "Your parents probably wouldn't like half the things you have done since you were nine. You are really going to start thinking about that now?" She also had a point. "I say go for it. If something happens you have three friends to back you up."

Both Cora and I looked to Aqua. We hadn't really spoken to Mesi since we saw her walk off with two upper school strangers the other day. I know Mesi meant well, but I don't know if she could resist hanging out with the cool kids. She was too sweet to say no.

"Well I know I have two friends at least," I said with a smile. "Ok, I will find Eddie and tell him I have changed my mind."

I found Eddie after school about to walk home. I ran after him until I caught up. Then I took a few deep breaths before calling, "Eddie."

He turned around, but he did not speak. I just stared at him until I finally had enough courage to say, "I'm sorry about earlier." He didn't move. "I don't want to beat around the bush, because that doesn't get anyone anywhere, as we already know…."

"You're beating around the bush," Eddie said with a laugh. I laughed as well.

"I accept," I said softly. He started at me, so I said, "I will go out with you, to a movie or dinner or something."

He's eyes lit up. I could tell you another time when I saw Eddie happier, and I had known him since the first day of school. I couldn't help but smile too. He was so adorable.

Still smiling, Eddie took me by the arm and started leading me to his house. I kept staring into his eyes. I didn't even realize where we were until we stopped in front of his house and looked up the driveway at his mother's off white car.

"What are we going to tell her?" I asked, suddenly worried about what I had said earlier.

Eddie stared at me for a second. At first I thought he was just staring at me, and then I realized he was studying me. Finally he said, "Just follow my lead."

I nodded and we walked in. As soon as we had walked through the door, his mother was there, asking about school, and his friends, and me. It was weird, like she had nothing to do but worry about Eddie.

"And who is your lovely friend?" She asked taking a close look at me. I was afraid she was going to recognize me from grade school.

"This is… Mikayla. She's a friend from school," Eddie answered pulling me close to him.

"Mikayla is it," She said with a smile. "Do I know you from somewhere? What is your last name?"

"Merowe," I answered quickly. She didn't find anything wrong with that. She just smiled and told us to have a good time. Then she rubbed Eddie's perfect red hair and left us alone in the kitchen. As soon as she was gone, we laughed. She had bought it. Now what would my parents say?

Merissa Olivia Bennett 

"Hey Dean," Carly called when Dean walked in hold Julia.

"Hi Dean," Dana copied her.

They both made goggle eyes at him as we sat at the kitchen table looking over our English papers. I rolled my eyes and looked back at my text book. The two girls continued to talk to Dean, who obviously didn't want to talk to them, while Julia squirmed in his arms.

When he finally left, Carly and Dana continued to talk about Dean.

"What's so great about my brother?" I asked, annoyed they wouldn't drop the subject.

"What's not great about?" Carly asked. "For starts he is older."

"Yeah, so much older than those girls your parents make you hang out with," Dana commented. "He's just… dreamy."

I smiled as Carly looked back to her work and started to talk about giving me a makeover and new clothes. I started to listen again and interact in their conversations. They were really trying to let me fit in with them, and I don't know why, but I loved it. 


	14. Chapter 14:Dancing with the fishes Part1

**Born This Way**

**Chapter Fourteen: Dancing With the Fishes **(Part 1)

Merissa Olivia Bennett 

"So, who you asking to the girl's choice dance?" Carly asked me the next day at lunch.

I didn't answer. Instead I looked over to where Simon was sitting with his guy friends. Carly and Dana looked over there too. They smiled and laughed when the noticed who I was staring at.

"Simon?" She asked. I nodded, wondering why she was laughing. "He is so easy. Just go ask him."

"I can't," I answered slowly. "He's…" I was about to tell them that he was Aqua's cousin, but suddenly I could hear what Carly would say about that. I wasn't supposed to be Aqua's friend.

"Come on," Dana whined.

"I have an idea," Carly said with a smile. "At the beach, ask Simon when he gets out of the water. He will be so hot when he is dripping wet and his red hair goes dark with water."

Funny all I heard out of that sentence was blah blah dripping wet, blah blah with water. What did she think was suppose to be hot? Well I guess that would be a little hot, but I couldn't get near the water.

I had quickly found that having friends who didn't know I was a mermaid were hard to keep. They always wanted me to go to the beach or to the pool or tell them secrets that I couldn't. But I didn't want to lose them, whatever I did. So I became a master at lying, just like Mako.

I followed Carly and Dana to the beach that afternoon anyway. I caught eye of Cora, Mako, and Aqua as I left the school. They were still upset that I had gone and started to hang out with Carly and Dana. I didn't understand what their problem is. I was a year older than them.

As I walked home from Carly's house that afternoon, sadly still without a date to the dance, I found Mako sitting out on her front porch. It was like she was waiting for me. Then, like it was synchronized, Cora walked out of her house at that exact moment. I knew I was in for it.

"What is up with you?" Cora asked as she and Mako came up to me. "Why are you hanging with them?"

"Why do you care?" I asked, standing my ground with arms crossed over my chest.

"Because we care about you," Mako answered. Her voice was stern, making that statement just a little unbelievable.

"They are just going to keep playing you. Can't you see it?" Cora informed me. "Those girls don't really want to be your friends. They want an in into your house. All they want is to see Dean. Anyone could see that from a mile away."

"That's not true," I fought back. "They really want to be my friends. They are even helping me, giving me advice on how to ask Simon out."

"Aqua's cousin?" Mako asked but her question was pushed aside.

"Ok, fine, what if they want to be friends," Cora started with a smiled on her face. "They would be getting to close to you. Do you really think you could keep our secret by yourself? What if they start to wonder about you? What if they find out? Do you think you could handle that all by yourself?"

I just stared at her, anger actually welling up inside of me. I could feel my hands clenching. I had to keep calm.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot handle?" I yelled, having no idea where this anger was coming from. "You've been here for a little over a month and now you think you know me. Well news flash, you don't know me, and I can do what I want. If that means handing out with Carly and Dana, then so be it." After that I turned around and started up to my house. I wasn't trying to listen but I thought I heard Mako say, "Where did that come from?"

During lunch the next day I smiled at Carly and Dana as I made my way over to where Simon was sitting with his friends. It took all my courage to say it, but I took a deep breath and said, "Will you go to the dance with me, Simon." And he said yes. I was so happy.

"We have to get our hair done, and find dresses, and get our nails done, and get our makeup done…" Dana went on and on. I just smiled at Simon as he talked to his friends. I wondered what they were talking about. I wondered what he was thinking about. I hope he was thinking about me. Wow I sounded love sick.

Aqua Allure Benjamin 

"Come on Jamie, please sit down," I cried taking Jamie by the arm and pulling him into his chair just as the phone rang.

I sighed, wondering why my parents left me alone with my little brother. They barely ever left me to watch Jamie. I closed my eyes as Jamie got up from his chair, the phone rang again and the oven started to beep. I picked up the phone and said, "Hello."

"Hey Cuz," I heard my cousin Simon's voice over the phone. I squished the phone between my ear and shoulder as I reached of the chicken nuggets with my oven mitted hand.

"What do you want, Simon?" I asked putting the pan on the stove and turning the oven off just to turn around and find Jamie out of the kitchen. How does Mesi do this babysitting thing?

"To set you up with a hot upper school boy," Simon said in a weird voice that sounded like a TV game show host giving someone a prize. When I didn't talk, Simon sighed and said, "Look, I had promised my friend, Trevor, you remember Trevor right, anyway, I told him we would both go solo to the upcoming dance until I was asked, now I was hoping you would go with Trevor so he won't be alone."

I sighed, just as Jamie ran though the kitchen covered in pink feathers. "Yeah sure, whatever," I answered quickly.

"That is great," I will pick you up at seven for dinner," He said sounding too happy.

"Look, I have to go," I said quickly as soon as I heard the crash. "I will be ready at seven." Then I hung up the phone and ran out of the kitchen to find Jamie. 


	15. Chapter 15:Dancing with the Fishes Part2

**Born This Way**

**Chapter Fifteen: Dancing With the Fishes **(Part 2)

Aqua Allure Benjamin 

Simon and Trevor picked me up at exactly seven. My parents were psyched that not only did I get a date, but that I was hanging out with my cousin for some reason, something about me rubbing off on him and his mom being a terrible person. I was just surprised that my parents remembered I was alive not just to watch Jamie when there was no way they could. My mom even helped me pick out a dress and do my hair. I felt wanted.

What I was expecting was the girl that was Simon's date. Simon was going with Mesi. Mesi was sitting in the front seat of my aunt's car, her hair was done nicely and her dress matched Simon's tie. When I got in the car next to Trevor, Mesi just smiled at me. I did do anything but stare at her. So what now Mesi was going out with my cousin without my knowledge. I suddenly don't know anything about the one girl I thought I knew everything about. What was going on with Mesi and her sudden character change?

The upper school dance seemed pretty much just like the lower school dances. There was music and lights and people talking and dancing. Mesi and Simon went off when Mesi found Carly and Dana and their dates, leaving Trevor and I to ourselves by the punch bowl.

"So…" Trevor started looking me in the eyes. "Great dance right?"

"I guess so," I said softly.

Trevor looked out to the dance floor where Simon was dancing with Mesi and her new friends. I watched them too, trying not to care, not hard. I could tell Trevor cared though. Like me, Trevor had been pushed aside by his best friend. I understood what he must be feeling, left out forgotten, alone. Yeah, I know what he was feeling.

"I'm sorry about Simon," I said just loud enough that Trevor could hear.

"What, oh yeah, that's cool," Trevor said in a way I could tell it was so not cool. I would know. I use the same voice with my parents all the time. "Simon leaves me for girls all the time. I have gotten use to it."

"I know, but that is still so un-friend like," I said, still looking at Simon and Mesi making mushy face at each other. "You should talk to him."

"This coming from the girl who can't speak up to her parents or to her best friend who I knew you had been inspirable from for as long as Simon could remember," Trevor said keeping his eyes on Simon and Mesi.

I didn't say anything after that. There really was nothing else to say.

Mako Marie McCartney

"Please, I couldn't do this without you," I cry looking at Cora sitting on my bed.

Eddie would be here any moment to pick me up for our date. Only problem was, his mother was making him bring along a friend, Adam. So I had been begging Cora for the past half hour to come along too.

"Fine, I'll go," Cora finally said with her best friend smile. "For you."

I smiled, happy that Cora agreed to go, but not wanting to jump over and give her a giant hug. Cora smiled back as she started at the shirts that were already lying on my bed. "Wear this one," She says tossing me a white top with a sparking red flower design on it. I took it and put it on.

Not a few seconds later, my mom called us telling us that the boys were here. I took a deep breath as I made my way downstairs with Cora close behind. My mom was already talking to Eddie and Adam, a smile on her face, but I could tell her mind was already running through where she could've known him from. I knew the twins' minds were because Lilly asked, "Where do we know you from."

"Lil, he is always in my class," I answered. "Of course you guys would recognize him." Then I took Cora's hand and pulled out the door before my mom could say anything about him.

"So what are we doing?" Cora asked looking at a board looking Adam.

"I was thinking, dinner, then a walk on the beach," Eddie said turning to me and taking my hand. I stared at our hands for a few seconds before pulling away.

"What do you think about that, Cora?" I asked looking to my lifesaving friend.

"Sounds fine," Cora said, not taking her eyes off of Adam, who still had a board look on his face.

I sighed as I followed Eddie and the others down the street to the closest restaurant that we could afford, Sea Mates. It was the restaurant every lower school couple went for their first date. It was no surprise we were going there.

Dinner was slow, only Cora and Eddie were throwing out conversation. I could barely speak, making me want to put food in my mouth just so I wouldn't say something stupid. Adam wasn't saying anything, but he wasn't looking away from Cora either. I guess it was going well for someone.

After the dinner, Eddie took my hand as we walked back to the beach. I watched as Cora walked fast ahead talking a mile a minute with Adam walking close behind, not taking his eyes off her mouth. I took a deep breath as we made our way onto the sand and closer to the water. Cora wasn't paying attention, and she didn't want to come.

"It's a nice night isn't it?" Eddie asked me. I nodded looking out to the water. "I love the beach at night." I nodded again, keeping my eyes out to the water. Then I felt his hand on my face and him pulling my eyes to his. "Please, you have barely said anything all night. What is bothering you?"

I took a deep breath, ready to say that nothing was wrong when I heard Cora scream. I turned around to find that we had gotten a little close to the water, and it had just brushed up Cora's bare feet and was heading to mine. I looked down at my wet feet, then at Eddie.

"I… I have to go…" I said running just out of sight before into the ocean, Cora right behind me.

What a way to end a date. Eddie was never going to forgive me for this. Or worse, he would and wouldn't ever let the weirdness of it go away.


	16. Chapter 16: The Last Straw

**Born This Way**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Last Straw**

Cordelia Emilia Dove

"I'm sick and tired of this," I said throwing down the Biology test I had just aced.

"You're sick of getting A's?" Lex questioned looking at the test, then at my not pleased face.

"No, sick of everyone comparing me to our mother," I started as I sat down at the table next to Lex. "My teacher was our mother's, and she keeps comparing me to her. When I do something good, it's just like mom. When I do something bad… it's just like mom. Well I'm done with being just like mom."

"Right…" Lex said, his eyes locked on me. "And what are you going to do?"

I shrugged and started for the stairs. Right before I left the room though, I told Lex, "I'm going to do something she would have never done." And that was the end of my explanation.

In my room, I sat on my bed, looking at the old family portrait when Nina was only four and we lived in Spain. Even when I was six, I looked exactly like my mother. My siblings didn't. They were both more like our father. So why am I like my mother, the woman who left us out of the blue for no reason at all? I am nothing like that woman.

Suddenly it hit me, the reason I've always been compared to my mother and my siblings haven't. It was the look, the almost perfect matching look. Sure I had my dad's eyes, but that was all that I had of my dad's. I had my mom's pale skin, slender body and long shinny blond hair. If I just had one more of my father's fetchers, then I would be a perfect mix like Nina and Lex. If I just changed one of my fetchers, then all the comparison would stop. Just one small change… like my hair… then I would no longer be my mother. Just one quick change, one quick change of my hair, and I would no longer be my mother.

I did a quick scan of my room, looking for anything that could help me. That's when I spotted them, on my desk with all of my school project supplies. My pair of school scissors. With the light blue handles and perfectly sharpened blade, they were exactly what I needed at this moment.

I grabbed them quickly, just acting, not thinking. I stood in front of my full body mirror and held my hair in a ponytail with one hand and the scissors in the other. Then I snipped, cutting off over half of my long blond hair and letting it fall to the floor of my room.

Looking into my mirror, I smiled. Then I let the tears fall freely. I cried for about an hour before I looked at myself in the mirror again. The girl I saw was still too much like my mother, even if her hair was inches shorter. It was also a bit choppy, and looked as if it had been cut by a three year old. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I slowly made my way to Lex's room. He took one look at me then dragged me into the bathroom to work some of his styling magic.

Lex was studying beauty in school, and had already giving Nina a completely new look. So I was glad when he just went to work on my hair like it was one of his school projects. First he evened it out, giving me a nice bob look. Then he pulled out the brown hair dye and worked with that.

It turns out my mermaid hair is very different from my human hair. After dying my mermaid hair, he had to cut it as well, just for us to learn that my human hair was still very blond. With some thought, and work, Lex came up with an idea that had my hair dyed and me still dry. We dyed only half way up my hair, so that the dye never touched my scalp. It took a lot longer to get out without getting water on me, but in the end, it worked.

That afternoon, my father was so surprised, he almost didn't recognize me. Nina thought it was the best work Lex had ever done, which of course made him take a photo of it and turn it in as a project. Neither of us told them about what it took it get my hair this way. They really didn't have to know. But my father said it was something he never saw my mother do.

They next day, both Mako and Aqua were both amazed with the new look. No one at school even recognized me. I felt so free for once, free from my mother, and the background stories, and living up to the person made me out to be. I was finally my own person, and no one was taking that away from me.

After school, Aqua, Mako, and I went for a swim, half to stay away from Mesi and her big kid friends, and half to show the girls the other half of the new styling job. At Mako, I told them the whole process of getting my hair this way. They each agreed that I no longer looked anything like my mother.

Mako invited us over to her place after the swim, saying that her sisters were making some surprise meal and asked for us to come over. Since my father, Nina, and Lex were all out tonight I agreed. Aqua agreed to get away from her family who were trying to get Jamie to try new things, meaning there was nothing good in her house at all.

When we walked into Mako's we were caught by her mother right away. Cleo took one long look at me. The look on her face was pure confusion. It took her a few seconds to find words, but when she did, she asked, "How on earth did you get your hair like that?"

"Hair dye," I answered, softly and confused. "Lex did it. After figuring out we couldn't dye my whole head, he only did the tips, and no water touched me."

"That is amazingly smart," Cleo said, inspecting my hair. "And why didn't we think of that?"

"What do you mean by that, Mom?" Mako asked, sitting on the couch with Aqua standing behind her.

"When I dyed her mother's hair, we just gave up once we learned we couldn't dye it all." She explained. "We never even thought about dying just the ends."

"My mother dyed her hair?" I asked, disappointment in my voice.

"Yes, bright red if I remember correctly," She said with a laugh. "Never thought of using brown either. Cora, you do tend to think things through more than we did."

We all thought about that for a minute. Before anyone could say anything else Rose came in and told us to be seated for dinner, and that was the end of the hair dying conversation.

When I got home, I told Lex about our mother's hair dying story. He was just as surprised as I had been.

"Do you want me to make it blond again?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. Then before I went upstairs I said, "No, leave it be. That is something Mom never did." Then I disappeared up to my room.


	17. Chapter 17:Worlds Collide

**Born This Way**

**Chapter Seventeen: Worlds Collide **

Merissa Olivia Bennett 

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I raced up to my room and slammed the door. I could hear Kate and Julia standing outside my door, but I just didn't want to be bothered at the moment. Cora had been right. I should have listened to her. As soon as Carly was with Dean, she and Dana completely dropped me, left me standing alone in the cafeteria. Simon had been too busy with his extra credit projects to even be in the cafeteria. I felt like a total loser.

Now I didn't even want to face Mako and Cora. I didn't even want to face Aqua. They had all been right, and I just threw them down and left them in my bubbles. I felt terrible and wished I could just apologize for what I did to them. But I guess it was too late for that.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I knew it was the girls, and if I really didn't answer, then I was sure they would get board and go away. But then I heard a male voice call, "Mesi, please let me in." It was Dean.

"No," I answered spinning around on my bed so that I was looking towards my window and out at the house behind ours.

"Come on," Dean said. "I really need to talk to you."

I sighed, looking out the window for a few more seconds before hopping off my bed and opening the door for Dean. Then I went and laid down on my bed again, looking out the window.

"Mesi, I know you are upset," Dean started, not well I might add. "I didn't mean to steal your friends."

"It's not you," I mumbled softly. "It's me…" I jumped up to a seated position and turned around to face Dean. "Cora and Mako tried to worn me, but I didn't listen. Now they hate me."

"They don't hate you," Dean said sitting down next to me. "They could never hate you." He put his arm around her. "They might be mad at you. They might think you are the worst person ever. They might not talk to you for a while…."

"Where is this going? Cause this talk is only making me feel worse," I said, cutting into his speech.

"The point is…" Dean said sitting next to me. "You might have messed up, but your friends won't disown you forever. If they do, then they weren't really your friends in the first place."

I looked at my brother. After a minute of silence, he shrugged and left my room, taking my eavesdropping little sisters with him. Alone again, I started to think, looking back out my window. After about fifteen minutes, I jumped up and started for the beach.

Cordelia Emilia Dove

I sat on the back porch, staring out at the water, tossing mulch from the garden into the little bit of grass there was. I had been sitting out there for about an hour, ever since Nina had brought her friend from school over. Before I had been watching what Rose and Lilly do something in the other yard, but they had gone in five minutes earlier.

Suddenly I heard my name being called from somewhere on the beach. I walked through the yard, and looked over the fence that separated our yard from the beach. Mako was standing there in her usual carefree way. I smiled and called down to her.

"Do you want to come to the mall with me and my mom?" Mako asked. I nodded and started down the stairs to the beach, pulling out my phone to text my dad.

The trip started out pretty normal, with looking around shops, buying of clothing and accessories. But there was definitely a hidden point to this trip that Mako's mom was not letting in on. I don't think Mako picked up on it, but I did.

After the trip, Mrs. McCartney sent Mako inside, so that she was alone with me. I was a little nervous to be alone with my best friend's mother. Truthfully I was afraid to be alone with any of my friends parents or grandparents or siblings. But I took a deep breath, and tried to concentrate on what she was trying to tell me.

"You have to listen to me," She said softly to me as soon as Mako couldn't hear. "You and Mesi are in great danger." Her eyes stared right into mine, as if she were trying to read my soul. "You two must not be alone." Her tone was so serious, I could not breath. Fear started to run through me. "Do you understand me."

Scared out of my mind, I nodded. After that, Mrs. McCartney smiled and waved as I crossed their yard and went into mine. I kept my eyes on her until I was completely inside. She did the same. Her words ran through my mind all afternoon, making me even more paranoid than usual.

Merissa Olivia Bennett 

I watched as Aqua made her way down the beach from her house. She was smiling and waving at me like nothing had happened between us, like I didn't completely ignore her at a dance where she did know anyone.

"Hey, what's up?" Aqua called when she was close enough for me to hear. She sounded so happy, I felt so bad.

"I wanted to apologize for the other night," I said softly. "I didn't mean to leave you with Trevor like that."

"It's history," She said as if I really had done nothing wrong. "I'm not mad." Her voice was so upbeat, I could tell it was fake.

"No I really mean it," I said. "I was a jerk."

"And I forgive you," Aqua said, her voice sincere. She smiled as she said, "Please, can you drop it."

I smiled and gave her a huge hug. Aqua laughed at this, then pulled away.

After a bit of silence I finally said, "Cora was right…. They were just after Dean…. I feel so stupid, and used."

"Oh, Mesi," Aqua said, hugging me again. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I said pulling away. "I'm just afraid that Mako and Cora won't take me back."

"Oh, of course they will," Aqua said. "They are your friends. They could never disown you."

I smiled at that, but I couldn't say whether I thought it was true or not. 


	18. Chapter 18: You'll See

**Born This Way **

**Chapter Eighteen: You'll See**

Cordelia Emilia Dove 

I didn't sleep much that night, the words Mrs. McCartney were still running wild in my head. I finally fell asleep pretty late, sometime around two or three, and I woke up two times before seven. When seven finally did come around, I got out of bed, dressed slowly, did my hair messily, grabbed my bag and stumbled down the stairs. Lucky for me, my father had already gone to work. Nina was too busy with her math homework, and Lex with his hair. No one payed attention to me when I accidently froze the milk in my cereal bowel due to tiredness.

Unfortunately, Mako was as distracted. She questioned my tiredness as soon as she saw me. I was fortunate when Aqua was seen walking with Mesi, for Mako ignored me again, and went on talking about how Aqua was joining the dark side, or leaving it or something like that. I seriously was not in the mood to listen to Mako's crazy ideas and assumptions. She didn't even notice I wasn't listening.

School went by slowly, even after I fell asleep in my first two classes. Sometime at lunch, Mako interrogated Aqua, but I was too out of it to be paying attention. But as Mako talked, it was her mother's words that I heard. Danger, I was in danger. So was Mesi. We were both in some sort of danger we knew nothing of. That was the worst kind of danger.

Then there was the fact that I didn't think Mesi would spend even a second listening to me. She must still hate me for what I told her. She wouldn't listen to me even if her life depended on it. There was no way I would get through to her, even if I tried.

"Isn't that right Cora?" Mako asked me, looking deep into my distant eyes.

"What?" I asked, coming back from my thoughts. They were both actually staring at me. I rubbed my eyes and said, "Sorry, didn't get any sleep last night."

"Yeah I noticed that this morning," Mako finally remembered. "Is there something wrong?"

I sighed, my eyes not leaving Mako and Aqua as I said, "I just had a lot on my mind since last night." When they didn't leave it at that I said, "It is really nothing to get into."

"I know you, Cora, and I can tell you are lying to us," Mako said with a smile. "What is up?"

"It's nothing important," I said trying to get them to push the subject. "Really, if it was important then I would tell you. You have to trust that." I kept smiling at them, hoping my words would just sink in and they would drop this. From the looks on their faces, they were not. "Please drop it…" my voice was softer now, pleading even. "Please."

"Ok then, fine," Mako said, hearing the pleading in my voice. "I'll drop it." Then she looked to Aqua, who nodded in agreement. Then that was that, there was no more talk about me for the rest of lunch, and more talk about Aqua talking with Mesi.

Merissa Olivia Bennett 

I sat on the beach, tears streaming from my eyes. I was alone. I felt so alone. I dug my hands into the sand, letting it run over my fingers like dry water. It felt so soft on my bare skin. I dug my feet into the sand as well, letting the sand cover and uncover them for hours.

"Mesi," I suddenly heard behind me. I had been so use to the silence, at the sudden voice, I jumped, just to realize it was Cora. I turned around and smiled at her as she came and sat down next to me.

"Hey Cora," I said softly, knowing she was about to give it to me again. Before she could say anything, I said, "Just say it. Say I told you so."

"Why would I say that?" Cora asked in a soft voice.

"Because you were right," I whispered. "Carly and Dana were only hanging out with me for Dean."

Cora's changed into something more comforting. She leaned in and hugged me as she said, "Oh, Mesi, I didn't want to be right…"

"But you were," I said, tears falling down my face as I stayed wrapped in her arms. "They didn't care about me. To them, I'm just the dork who has a hot brother." My voice was cracking with tears, but Cora still seemed to understand what I was saying. 

"To a lot of girls, we are just the dorks with the hot older brothers," Cora whispered in my ear. I looked at her. Cora nodded as she said, "Yeah, happened to me once too. They were a year older than me, wanted to hang out more with Lex. They tricked me into thinking they cared about me. I was in sixth grade, and new."

I looked at her and whispered, "That's awful." Cora nodded, her arms still around me. Then she laughed and let go, turning to look out to the ocean. I did the same.

We sat in silence for a while, only listening to the waves move in and out. There were a few birds, and every once and a while we would hear a car pass behind us, but other than that, it was silent. Cora did not take her eyes off the ocean, obviously deep in thought. I tried to keep my mind from wondering, but I kept going back to the thoughts of Carly with Dean. I wanted to cry all over again. I had been so stupid.

That is when I felt the hand. It came out of nowhere, from behind. I tried to scream, but it was over my mouth before I got the chance. I looked over to Cora. She too was being held by a man dressed in black. They were holding us tight, and carrying us towards the road. Then they throw us into the back of a blue minivan, where another man tied out hands together. Then it drove away, slowly as if it had not held two kidnapped girls in the back. I looked around the car, seeing four men in black, the two that took us, the one that tied us, and the driver. I heard Cora screaming, her voice seemed a little horse from the volume she was using. Then she was quiet. One of the men who took us, smiled at me as he whispered, "Sleep now…" then he covered my nose and mouth with a raggy dish towel. I tried to fight it, but everything went dark.


	19. Chapter 19:Fishnapped

**Born This Way**

**Chapter nineteen: Fish-napped**

Merissa Olivia Bennett 

I woke up looking at Cora lying on the floor. The room we were in was dark, and small, and smelled faintly of… well the ocean. It was also moving back and forth. It did not take me long to realize I was on a boat. I was still a bit off after whatever it was those guys gave Cora and I, and my head hurt like crazy.

I tried to sit up, but I was dizzy and really just fell back against the wall. I looked over to where Cora was laying, noticing she was waking up as well. I watched at Cora tested her strength, finding that she too was pretty weak. Cora looked over at me, obviously trying to see if I was ok. Since I was, I asked, "What just happened?"

"We got kidnapped," Cora said, with a soft weak voice. "That is what just happened."

"Kidnapped," I cried, thinking of the word. I had heard of many kid being kidnapped for many reasons, but I never thought one of the kids would ever be me. Tears started to pour from my eyes.

Cora must have seen, for she slide over so that she could put her arm around me. She whispered, "Shh." In my ear, like that was going to help me. "We are ok. We're going to be ok." She whispered, making feel a little bit better. "They don't know who they just kidnapped."

"Yes we do," A woman's voice said at the door. Cora and I looked up to see two blond women standing there with smiles on their faces. One was obviously much older than the other, and they looked at lot alike. This made me believe that they were mother and daughter.

"We kidnapped you because we know who you two are," The mother said with a voice that sent shivers down our back. "We have many test, and many questions that you will either answer, or be tortured."

"I enjoy the torturing," The daughter said with a voice that made her mother's voice sound like a mean teacher's.

I couldn't hold back a few more tears sliding down my cheeks. Cora held me closer. I could understand how she could stay so calm when we were pretty much going to be tortured until death. I was shaking with fear, and she was as still as stone.

"Wait," The mother said. She looked down at my trembling body in Cora's and said in more of a laugh, "You're the oldest of the four. You're Rikki's daughter." She pulled me away from Cora, making me stand up in front of her. "You look like Rikki. I'm guessing you have her power as well. But…" another laugh. "You are nothing like Rikki. You're weaker, softer, more fragile."

Then she looked over at Cora, who had stood up when I was pulled up. "You on the other hand seem exactly like Emma. You're looks might not match, but you have her every quality."

The woman shook her head as she looked back to her daughter. "Not what I was expecting, but I guess they will do." Then, with one more look at us, she said, "Come now, Melanie. We mustn't keep the other two waiting."

"The other two?" Cora asked, as I slide back so that we were standing side by side. "Do you have Mako and Aqua as well."

The daughter, Melanie, laughed and said, "Mom, they really don't understand what is going on here."

"Oh they will," The mother said. "They will in time."

Mako Marie McCartney 

My father was returning today. And what a day for him to return. We had gotten word the night before that Mesi and Cora never came home the night before. My mom, as well as all of her friends, were freaking out. They had been none stop on the phone, freaking me and Aqua out. My mom was already planning a meeting as soon as my father got home. She had also put me on lock down, meaning there was no going to Aqua. Unfortunately, Aqua's parents had taken enough time away from Jamie to put Aqua on lock down as well. There was really nothing we could do to help.

"Let us deal with this, sweetie," my mother had said. "We can handle what we are dealing with. I just want you to be safe."

But I didn't want to sit on the sidelines. I was not that kind of person. Mesi might be, but I wasn't. And being told to sit back and let the adults handle this was not in my plan, as soon as I had a plan. Until then, yeah I guess I will just sit on the sidelines and let the adults handle this.

Aqua Allure Benjamin 

Mesi and Cora were missing. Everyone expected kidnapping, because running away is not like either of them. The parents had been going crazy with precautions and plans ever since they figured out they were missing. Mako and I were on lock down, and there was little they would let us help with, like everyone forgot who knew them better than anyone else.

In fact growing up with Mesi, I knew she couldn't handle this the way the parents thought she could. Sure Mesi was strong in front of the kids, but that was the big sister in her. When it came to her own safety, away from the kids safety, she would be a mess. And I didn't know much about Cora but what I had seen since she moved her, but I don't think she would be able to handle Mesi.

Oh I hope the adults had more of a plan than they were letting one. Because if they didn't, then Mako and I would put our heads together and do something I'm sure they would not like. I knew Mako as well, and I knew, like me, she could not sit back and watch plans be made and seen through without her. It would kill her inside. I also knew these parents might think they could do this without us, but they didn't know what they were dealing with anymore than Mako and I. Hey, shadow girl sees things, such as when people are confident or scared, when people understood what they were doing or just winging it. And everyone around here was winging till their wings hurt. At that speed, we were never going to find Mesi or Cora anytime soon.


	20. Chapter 20: Never Had Normal

**Born This Way**

**Chapter Twenty: Never Had Normal **

Cordelia Emilia Dove 

After a long time of sitting in the dark with a weeping Mesi, we both fell asleep, how I'm still not sure, but we did. The next morning we awoke to a small bit of light shining through the small window we could just touch. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get use to the room I was still in, and the movement of the boat I was still on. It was hard when I thought about how I got there. I sighed and ran my fingers through my short hair, another thing I was still getting use to, and waited for either the two women to get back or for Mesi to wake up. The Mesi thing happened fist.

"I'm scared," Was the first thing out of her mouth. I was scared as well, but I wasn't ready to show it, or say it. So instead I slide over to where Mesi was sitting and gave her a tight hug.

"We'll get out of here," I whispered, my voice very weak, not even convincing me. Mesi smiled at me, saying that she wasn't convinced either.

"Aw, isn't this sweet," I heard from the door way. I looked up to find the girl, Melanie. She was smiling down at me and Mesi. "Two friends sticking together."

I didn't speak, and neither did Mesi. When Melanie realized she was not going to say anything, she sighed and said, "My mom wants to just run a few test, so…" She pulled out a needle, scaring Mesi behind me. I stayed still, even when I realized what she was about to do. Melanie crouched down where we were sitting, then stabbed the needle into Mesi's arm, making her go limp next to me. Then she took another needle and stabbed it in my arm, making everything around me go dark as I feel back into a deep sleep.

Mako Marie McCartney

"Just stay here, Mako," my mom pleaded. "Please." She looked scared and upset, and not wanting to make her more upset I nodded and entered the Bennett house hold where Dean and Lex were taking on the babysitting of all the kids while the parents went on a Mesi and Cora search.

Everyone was in the living room, and it was a mess. Aqua was trying to get Jamie to stop crying. Kate and Toler were fighting with Julia hiding behind Kate. Rose and Lilly were creating something, with Nina trying to watch them. Dean and Lex were trying their best to count everyone, but no one was standing still long enough for them to get a proper count. I watched as Nina gave up with McCartney twins and went to take Jamie from Aqua, who then came to talk to me.

"This is a mess," Aqua said, as if I had not noticed.

"They're never going to find them," I said not really to Aqua.

"Are you talking about Mesi and Cora?" She asked, as if she didn't know the answer. I nodded anyway. There was a bit of silence, then she said, "We could go looking for them."

"We have to stay here," I reminded her.

"Yeah, because Dean and Lex are going to miss us," She said in a devious tone I had never heard her use. "In this mess I don't even think they would know we were gone."

I smiled. "You're starting to sound like me." I said. "Am I robbing off on you." She smiled.

We waited until no one was paying any attention to us, then we snuck out, simple as that.

Harrison Dean Bennett 

"This isn't working," I cry to Lex.

There were kids running and crying and just plain out of control. I had no idea how Mesi did this on a daily biases. Kate and Toler did not get along. Julia was an attention hog. Jamie was restless. The McCartney twins needed constant supervision. And there was only so much Lex and I could do. Nina was a little bit of help, but she was 12. There was only so much we could toss on Nina, and truthfully I didn't really want to ask Aqua or Mako for help. They must already be scared out of their minds. I didn't want to put more stress on those two.

"Please, Please stop crying Kate," Lex was pleading with a 5-year-old.

I sighed, Julia in my arms, playing with my hair and shirt. I would set her down to help Lex, but if I did that she would cry, and no one wanted the baby crying. With a sigh of his own, Lex picked Kate up, making Toler run off, probably to the twins. He walked over to where I was standing with Julia.

"This is out of control," He said as Kate started to calm down.

"We need to do another head count," I said. "Were are the girls?"

"Up stairs," Lex answered. "I'll send Nina up."

I nodded in agreement, mentally checking off Nina. Then I checked off Kate and Julia. Walking into the kitchen I checked off Rose, Lilly, and Toler, who looked like they were making the mess of the century, but I was sure with Cora and Mesi still missing no one would care. Then I walked into the living room where Jamie was watching one of those kiddy shows while jumping around the room playing with some of his toys. I checked him off. That is when Nina ran in, her face flushed, her eyes wide. I was scared of what she was about to say before she even got the words out.

"They're gone," She said. "Mesi's room in empty and the window is wide open."

I sat down before I could drop Julia in surprise. Lex walked in at that moment with Kate following close behind him. He saw my face and sat down next to me, letting Kate go play with Jamie.

"What happened?" He asked, already knowing the answer to that question.

"I let them get away," I whispered. "My mom gave strict instructions to keep a close eye on them… and I let them get away. I let her down."

"Who got away?" Lex asked.

"Mako and Aqua." I answered slowly. "They're gone."


	21. Chapter 21: Family or Friends

**Born This Way **

**Chapter Twenty-one: Family or Friends **

Cordelia Emilia Dove 

I awoke in the darkness again. My head was dizzier this time. There was a pounding that I was just not getting to go away, and the rocking of the boat was not helping. I tried to sit up, but felt too sick to even lift my head. I looked around the best I could to find we had not been moved far, or we were back where we started. Mesi was asleep on the other side of the room, not that the room was big enough to give it sides. Her legs were draped over mine, no shoes anymore. I wasn't wearing shoes anymore either.

Mesi started to stir. I moved my leg quickly, giving her room to move. She sat up just as slowly as I had, hand going straight to her head. She looked paler than last time, not that the light was any good. What had they given us? Was it going to hurt us?

"Cora?" Mesi asked in a sleepiest tone.

"I'm right here," I whispered, moving closer so that I could wrap my arm around her again. "Are you ok."

Mesi nodded and put her head into my shoulder. It was getting harder and harder to believe that she was so much older than me.

"I want to get out of here," She said softly. "I want to go home."

I didn't know what to say to that. She sounded so hurt, so weak, so innocent. I couldn't help myself. I couldn't hold it any longer. I started to cry. I started to show fear.

"I want to go home too," I said through the tears. "I want to hold on to Nina. I want Lex to hold on to me…. I just want to see my daddy's face, hear his voice, even just feel his hand wrapped around mine, rubbing it when I can't sleep and have snuck into his room late at night again."

"I want to hear Julia's soft feet on the floor," I heard Mesi said actually understandable and not through tears. "I want to hear Toler and Kate yelling about something stupid. I want Dean to say… deal with it. And I want to deal with it." She sniffled, holding back tears I could tell. "I want to hear my mom come home from work, tired and not in the mood to talk. And I want her to wrap me in a hug anyway and say that she would always have time for me." She was crying now, I could tell without seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Aw, Isn't this cute mommy," I heard from the door way. Mesi and I looked up, tears still in my eyes and on my cheeks.

"Very," The mother said. "Grab them…" She said sternly to her daughter. Then to us, she said sweetly. "It's time for your surprise.

Harrison Dean Bennett 

"I'm sorry mom," I whispered for the sixth time into the phone.

Lex had already gathered the kids into the living room, making them easier to watch. I had called my mom after I had finished freaking out, and she was not happy with me. I could hear Bella and Cleo in the back ground, freaking out of course. I didn't want them to freak out, but I could keep this from them. I was in over my head and it was about time I confessed I didn't know how to swim.

I heard my mom sigh, she did that a lot. Then she said, "It's fine, honey, really it is. Those two are hard to keep on a leash, and I should've warned you."

There was a bit of silence on her end. I think she was talking to the others. Then she said, "Dean, the men are coming home. Do you think you can handle the kids for another hour?"

"Yeah, yeah," I answered, sounding more confident than I felt. "It's fine. I've got them."

Then I hung up and looked to the kids. Nina was on the floor, trying to calm them down, while Lex and I were far from calm. Jamie was still restless beyond control, and wasn't a bit surprised when he pulled himself up into Lex's lap. He looked scared, and sad. He looked Lex right in the eyes, seeming so little when he asked, "Mermaid?"

I was confused beyond understandment, but Lex seemed to understand what he meant right away, like he was some sort of kid reader, or at least understood his babble.

"It's going to be ok," He told Jamie. "Your mommy will find your sissy and everything will be ok."

I just looked at him while he talked to Jamie more, like he understood him. Nina watched to, like she also understood, like he was talking to her too. Watching them, it looked like they knew something I didn't, that only they did. I shook it off quick. I couldn't worry about that or anything else, other than the kids, my siblings mainly.

Julia was crying. I think that what had happened had finally hit her. Kate and Toler weren't their happy selves either, and the McCartney twins looked on the bridge of tears as well. How did we go from wild and crazy to tear fest in two minutes? How could this have gotten so bad so fast?

Merissa Olivia Bennett 

We were led, more like pushed, across a small hall into another room that was just as small and dark as the one we had just been in. The difference with this room was that there were two other people in the room with us. I could tell right away that it was not Mako or Aqua. They were older, and one of them was a man. Cora and I looked to the door, just in time to watch it close, and the faces of the woman and her daughter disappeared, as well as most of the light. There was one stream of light coming from a window way too small to really help us. With this light I got a better look at our new roommates, and I gasped, tears coming back into my eyes. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move.

"Mom?" Cora asked, holding back tears of her own, just as it became very clear who we were sitting with.

"Dad?" I finally choked out.


	22. Chapter 22: Fall Away

**Born This Way **

**Chapter Twenty-two: Fall Away **

Mako Marie McCartney 

We had been swimming in circles for hours. Aqua obviously had no idea what she was doing, not that I had any better plans. We had circled Mako Island for the third time that day, and were starting to wonder if they were even in the water, or near the water.

"They have to be," Aqua had said. "If they ran away where else would they go?"

"What if they didn't ran away," I had asked. "What if they had been kidnapped?"

"Then their kidnappers would know what they were and want them by the water," Aqua had told me. "Either way, they should be close to the water or in it."

Now that we were swimming in circles and with no other plan than to swim in circles, I was debating the reasons we came out here in the first place. We really couldn't do anymore than our mother's could, and Dean must be worried sick about us. This was a hopeless mission that was going nowhere, and it was time I told Aqua that.

I was about to single for her to follow me to the moon pool, when she stopped me. She pointed to the silhouette of a boat in the distance. I gasped, since many boats stayed away from these waters, and from what I saw, that had to be a nice, big, boat. I looked to Aqua, to see her nod before starting closer to the boat. I followed.

It was a nice boat, privately owned, big deck and rooms down under. From the look of everything on deck, it looked like a science research boat, nothing that would help us. Still Aqua did a once around, looking at the people on deck while trying not to be caught herself. There were many big men, she explained that were dressed in wetsuits and working together with different slides and equipment. Aqua had also explained that there were two women, one older, one younger, most likely mother and daughter. She said that they were running the show up there.

"Yes, but did they look like they had kidnapped mermaids?" I asked softly.

"They looked like they had something they wanted no one to see," Aqua explained. "Why else would they be so far out at sea doing work they could in a lab?"

I shrugged, going under before they spotted us. Aqua pointed around the boat, motioning that she was going to get a look from the other side. I nodded and watched as she swam out of my view.

I watched the deck from underwater for about an hour, until I decided that I couldn't see anything from where I was and that there was no use trying any longer. I swam around the boat as Aqua had, looking for her. I swam around the boat three times, not finding any sign of Aqua anywhere. There was a noise above me, as the motor of the boat started. I dove quickly as I watched the boat disappear. Then I was alone, no sign of Aqua and our only chance to find Cora or Mesi, gone.

Cordelia Emilia Dove 

It was hard getting over the shock of seeing my mother here, and in condition she was in. She was very pale, her blond hair was long, lighter than normal, and a bit out of control. She sat in a ball in the corner of the room, not that there was any room in here for anyone to stretch their legs. Is this where she had been for three years? What happened to her?

I looked over to Mesi, who was taking a long look at her father. He too had disappeared three years ago. His hair was shaggy, and turning gray. He looked worn and hard. I could tell Mesi was trying to take this all in just as much as I was.

"What happened?" Mesi finally asked, not moving from the side of the room we were on.

"I would like to ask you two the same question." My mother said, her voice just as I remembered it. I did my best not to cry.

"A part from one minute sitting on the beach, the next laying disoriented in a small room on a boat, we really have no clue what happened to us," I explained as best I could.

"Cora," My mother asked, obviously still trying to convince herself it was me, not that I made it easy with the new hair.

"Yeah, mom, it's me," I said going over and hugging her, forgetting all the hate I use to have towards her.

Mesi wasn't talking anymore, just staring at her father. Then she broke into tears, again, not that she was completely whole before this. She too went over and hugged her father, who wrapped her into a tight hug as she cried.

My mom pushed me away from her so she could see my face better and I could see hers. She was crying, either out of fear or happiness I could not tell, but she was crying. I looked over to Mesi's dad. He was staying strong, but I could tell he was as ecstatic as we were.

"Are you alright?" my mother finally asked. "Are you two hurt?"

"No, not really," I answered.

"A little lightheaded, and confused but for the most part, we're ok," Mesi answered better.

"That's good," my mother answered hugging me again. "If you were hurt I wouldn't know what I would do."

"What about Mako or Aqua?" Mesi's father asked looking towards his daughter.

"I'm guessing they are still at home," Mesi answered. "We haven't seen them since we were taken."

There was a little bit of silence as everyone took everything in. My mother's hand went to my hair, which I knew was going to come up sooner or later. She laughed before asking, "How on earth did you get your hair this way? Have you changed?"

I laughed, my hand going straight to my now shortened hair. " Yes, and Lex did it, took a while and a bit of experimenting."

And with that, my mother and Mesi's father started to laugh again, reminding us of how long it had been since we had actually seen them. There was explaining, and stories to be told, but right now, everyone was just happy no one was hurt and that everyone was still alive. Not what I pictured as my reunion with my mother, but it would have to do.


	23. Chapter 23: Broken Glass

**Born This Way **

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Broken Glass **

Mako Marie McCartney 

I took a deep breath as I walked down the beach, thinking about what had just happened. Aqua was now missing, there was no way of finding Cora or Mesi, and if I went home any time soon, I would be killed. I was at a lost for what I could do. I had to find my friends, that was priority right now, and nothing should be distracting me.

"Mako," I heard the biggest distraction in my life call from behind me. I turned around and watched as Eddie ran towards me, his red hair blowing around his face in a way that was hard not to watch. When he reached me, he wrapped me in a big hug, that I quickly slipped out of.

"I'm sorry," I said when I saw the look on his face. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Yeah so do I," He said as we started to walk down the beach together. "My mom just told me that she was getting remarried."

"Isn't that good?" I asked. "Unless you don't like the guy."

Eddie sighed before saying, "I just don't want to talk about it. What's on your mind?"

I shook my head, knowing I couldn't tell Eddie what was happening in my life at all. Eddie took it well, because we walked in silence for a few minutes. Then he turned to me and announced, "I got my boating license."

I looked at him. This was like a blessing, an idea just jumping into my head as soon as I heard that. Then I remembered that Eddie couldn't help me if he didn't know me. I sighed as we continued to walk.

"What's that face?" Eddie asked. He knew me better than he should.

"It's nothing," I answered. "I'm happy for you."

"You have some sort of idea, don't you?" He knew me way better than he should. "Come on Mako, spill."

I shook my head saying, "I can't."

"You can't," He pulled on my arm so that I would stop. "Mako, it sounds like you don't trust me. Please trust me."

I looked into his brown eyes, willing myself to trust him. I could trust him, couldn't I. I wanted to trust him so badly. I had known him since I was little. We had grown up together. There had to be at least a little trust in there.

I sighed as I said, "Eddie, you have to have an open mind if I am going to trust you."

"I have an open mind," He answered. "As open as it could be."

I nodded and took a deep breath, before saying, "Eddie…"

Aqua Allure Benjamin 

I woke up to find myself in a small, dark, moving, room. I tried to sit up, and found my head throbbing, and the room spinning. I leaned up against the cold wall, trying to figure out where I was and how I had gotten here.

I remembered swimming around the boat looking for any clues to indicate that Cora or Mesi were here. That is when I spotted the diver. I had no time to get away, or space since another diver had swam up behind me. I had a nettle in my arm before I knew it. Then I passed out.

Now I was here, most likely on the boat, and I was alone. Suddenly I started to wonder about Mako. Was she ok? Did she get caught too? Where was she? Then I started to wonder about Mesi and Cora. Were they here too? Had they been kidnapped like me?

I didn't have a whole lot of time to wonder, because just then the door opened as a young woman with straight blond hair wearing a white lab jacket over a t-shirt and jeans walked in. She smiled at me saying, "Oh I am so glad you are awake."

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to be stronger than I was.

"Let me introduce myself, Aqua. It's Aqua right." I nodded. Her tone scared me "I'm Melanie, the daughter of the woman who has kidnapped you." Then she laughed as she said, "Funny, she never wanted you, just the other two. But look who decided to be a hero. Well heroism is punishable here. Enjoy your punishment." Then she left the room, leaving me in the dark, and too my thoughts and worries.

Cordelia Emilia Dove 

"How did you get here, Mommy," I asked after we had finished our surprised conversation.

My mother sighed and looked to Zane, Mesi's dad. He shook his head as my mother started with, "It's not a time we like to remember." Mesi and I watched as our parents collected themselves. Then she continued with, "We were still living in the hotel when Denman found me. She held me in her room while she explained how she knew who I was. She explained how she knew who you were. I tried to explain that you had not changed yet, and she told me that she was going to take all three of you when you did change."

"Three?" Mesi asked, just as confused as I was.

"You see Denman never knew about Bella, therefore she never knew about Aqua." Mesi's father explained.

"Besides, Bella did nothing to her," my mother continued. "And she wanted revenge. When I pleaded with her not to touch you. She made me a deal, that if I went with her willingly, she would not hurt any of you girls." I stared at her as she said, "And I accepted."

"But that doesn't explain why you are here daddy," Mesi asked.

"Well," her father explained. "When Emma found out about the deal, she called me, freaking out. I told her that we would help her, and that she shouldn't worry. But Denman found out that she had called me. She said that if we both didn't come willingly, without telling our families where we went, she would hurt everyone. So we left, with no word."

"And you have been living here ever since." I asked. "That is terrible."

My mother hugged me tighter and whispered, "You have no idea how terrible it was, but it was worth it to know that you were safe."

"Yeah," Mesi said. "Were safe."

My mother and her father looked at her. They didn't say anything, but they knew she was right. We had no idea what was going to happen now, and nothing looked good. 


	24. Chapter 24:Now or Never

**Born This Way**

**Chapter Twenty-four: Now or Never **

Aqua Allure Benjamin 

Tears fell down my eyes as I sat on the floor of the room. I don't know how much time had passed since Melanie left me here, but it was way too long. Good news, I had my proof to say that she and whoever her evil mother was kidnapped Mesi and Cora. Bad news, I couldn't do anything about that from where I was. And what was all that about not wanting me in the first place? Why wouldn't she want us all? I just couldn't put it all together.

Mako. Where was Mako? Was she safe? Did she have a plan? Did she go home and tell our mothers what we found? I just hoped Mako wasn't being held in one of these rooms away from me.

Suddenly, the door was swung open and two people were tossed in before it shut again. I pulled back quickly, taking a long look at the two girls who had looked better. It was Mesi and Cora. Their hair was going everywhere, their clothes looked as if clinging to their skin, and they looked tiered beyond help. Still I could tell right away that it was them.

"Aqua?" Cora asked as Mesi jumped up and gave me a tight hug.

"Yeah, it's me," I answered. "What is going on here?"

"Denman wants revenge," Mesi answered in a soft whisper. "And she wants Cora and I for it."

I looked to Cora, who nodded in agreement, as we curled up into a small balls so that all three of us could sit on the floor without our feet getting tangled. Then I explained what Melanie had told me, before they explained how they found their parents and how they explained why they wanted Cora, Mesi, and Mako.

"And she would hurt, torture, then kill us if she could," Cora explained. "But she can't because of the agreement she made with my mother and Mesi's father."

"So she is going to study us, all of us, until either we, or our parents… die," Mesi explained softly, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Don't worry Mesi," I said, giving her a tight hug. "Mako knows we are here. Mako will help us." Then adding, 'I hope' in my mind, still keeping a smile for Mesi. I looked over to Cora, I could tell she was thinking the same thing as me.

Harrison Dean Bennett 

I held Julia tight to my chest as she cried and listened as Lewis McCartney and Ash Dove explained how the woman were getting nowhere with the search for Cora and Mesi, and were hitting multiple dead ends. Even with all the police help in the area, they couldn't find my sister or her friend, two young teenagers. This really didn't sound good.

Nina had taken Jamie into a separate room with Lex, orders from Lewis. Rose and Lilly had taken Kate and Toler up to their room, orders from Lewis. I was just sitting here trying to calm Julia, a task only Mesi could really handle, but I wasn't about to mention that to anyone.

Once Lewis and Ash had finished explaining everything to me, Lewis went into the other room to talk to Lex and Nina. For a second I was wondering why they needed to be talk to separately, but I didn't have a whole lot of time to worry about that, or anything other than the well being of Mesi.

"Everyone is doing all they can," Ash said, practically reading my mind. "But with nothing to go on, and nowhere to start looking, it is a hopeless cause."

"There is no such thing as a hopeless cause if you believe," I quoted my mother. Ash laughed, obviously knowing where that had just come from.

"We'll find them," Ash said, but I could tell he was just as unsure as me.

Mako Marie McCartney 

"Wow, ok so let me get all of this straight," Eddie said. We were sitting in the sand looking over the ocean. I had just told Eddie everything, and he was taking better than I thought he would. "You and your three friends are mermaids, born that way, because your mother's are mermaids." I nodded. "And now all three of your friends are missing." I nodded again. "And your parents have no idea what is going on." I nodded a third time. "And you have a plan, that involves me, but no one can know about it." I nodded a fourth time.

"You're my only bet," I said softly. "I have no one else to turn to."

Eddie sighed and looked me deep in the eyes. He smiled before leaning in and kissing me on my lips. Then he pulled away, just the smallest bit so that his face was still in mine, and said, "What do you need me to do?" I smiled.

As we walked back to my house, I explained to Eddie my plan, my crazy, most likely dangerous plan. Eddie listened, and agreed to everything, even though we both might not come back. Once at my place, I snuck into the house, not that anyone was home, and grabbed my father's boat keys. Then I took Eddie to where we kept my father's small boat he has had since he was 15.

"Do you really think this thing will even work?" Eddie asked when he saw the old boat.

"It has to, it's our only hope," I answered untying it from the dock as Eddie got in. "Besides my dad uses it all the time. So it can't be that bad." Eddie looked up at me. So he feared the boat and not the mermaid he was sitting in the boat with. Wow, I loved my boyfriend.

He shook his head, and started the boat. "You'll save me if this thing sinks right."

I laughed, "Yeah, I won't let you drown. Now come on, my friends are in danger."

Eddie nodded as he started out to sea. There was no turning back now, no matter how bad things got."

Eddie nodded as he started out to sea. There was no turning back now, no matter how bad things got.


	25. Chapter 25:Ready For This

**Born This Way**

**Chapter Twenty-five: Ready for This **

Mako Marie McCartney 

"That's the boat." I said pointing to a boat I could see on the horizon. Eddie slowed the boat to a stop and we just looked at the large boat in the distance.

"And you know your friends are on there?" Eddie asked.

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the boat. It wasn't movie, which was good. I was sure there were people on deck. If I swam in too close they would see me. If we drove in any closer they would definitely see us. We had to do this perfectly, or we were never going to get them off that boat.

"So we clear on the plan?" I asked for the third time.

"Yep, I drive in, distracting the men on deck, hitting and knocking them out if I have to," Eddie started. "While you swim in and somehow get aboard. Once aboard you are going to find your friends and bust them out."

I smiled at his understanding. Then I took a deep breath and dove into the water, leaving Eddie above me on the boat. As soon as I was off the boat, Eddie started the engine and drove off towards the bigger boat. I gave him a few minutes before following. I swam around the boat as I had when Aqua and I were looking for Mesi and Cora. I remembered seeing a latter, and now that everyone on board was distracted with Eddie, I pulled myself up, waited for my tail to dry, then climbed up the rest of the way.

On board the boat, I could hear the men talking to Eddie, and knew I had little time to find my friends. I started down the hall, where I found two door. That is when I heard a female voice say, "Who is he?" and footsteps coming my way. I freaked out, quickly opening the door to my right and slipping in, closing the door just in time.

Merissa Olivia Bennett 

"What was that?" I heard Aqua ask, waking me up. I opened my eyes to just barely see her and Cora with their ear pressed up against the door.

"What was what?" I asked sleepishly, glad that the headache from earlier was gone.

"There was a noise," Cora explained. "Sounded like someone else is on the boat."

"Someone else?" I asked, pushing my ear to the door as they had theirs. "Like Mako."

"I don't know," Aqua answered. "But whoever it is, I think they are taking out the men."

"No way," I said, hearing what they were talking about.

We all stood there and listened for a few more minutes. There was some fighting, some yelling, and we believe we heard a door slam at one point. Why wasn't Denman or Melanie breaking this up? Was this our rescue? Boy I hoped so.

Harrison Dean Bennett 

"What do you think they are talking about?" Rose asked me. Her brown eyes looking into mine. I looked to where Lilly was looking into the room Lex, Nina and Jamie were sitting with Lewis and now Ash. They were whispering low, making sure none of us could hear what they were talking about.

"I'm not sure," I answered. "But it can't be too important if they won't share."

"No it probably is," Lilly commented, still watching them. "Daddy and Mommy always have secret conversations."

"Do you think it is about the girls?" Rose asked, getting the attention of Kate and Toler.

"Most likely," Lilly answered.

"I'm sure if it was important information on the girls, someone would tell us," I replied. Lilly and Rose both looked at me. Neither girl was smiling.

"You really don't understand," Rose said. "They wouldn't tell us. My daddy never tells me or Lilly anything, important or otherwise."

"And I know what you are thinking," Lilly continued. "We are too little to know anything, right. But you are wrong. We're geniuses. We understand perfectly clear."

"Besides," Rose started. "Jamie's in there, and he is 4."

I looked at them, suddenly thinking. They had a point. My mother was always keeping things from me. For the longest time I just thought it was that mother protects children from knowledge of big bad world, but now that I was 16 I was starting to think differently, especially watching little Jamie and Nina being talked to like adults. I looked to the McCartney twins again. For little girls, they knew what they were talking about.

Mako Marie McCartney 

When I heard that the footsteps changed direction with the sudden sound of fighting, I took a deep breath. Then I turned around to see where I had just walked into. I gasped at the sight of two adults lying on the floor in the worst condition I had ever seen adults in my life. And they were scared of me.

"Who are you?" I repeated, not really knowing what else to say.

"Who are you?" The woman choked out, obvious that it was hard for her to talk.

"I asked you first," I said back, like a little kid. What was I thinking?

"I asked you first?" The man questioned, obviously in better shape than the woman. "What are you 14?"

"Yes," I answered, surprised that he guessed my age correct. I watched as the woman looked to him and he realized what he had said. Finally I sighed and answered, "I'm Mako?"

"Mako," The woman questioned as the man repeated. That is when I got a good look at the man. He seemed very familiar, and suddenly I knew exactly who he was.

"Mr. Bennett?" I asked. "Oh my god"

No one had time to respond because right then the door slammed open and Eddie was standing there. He had blood on his ripped shirt, head, and hands. He also had a black eye and some other bruises from hits that I knew couldn't feel good.

"Mako, we have to get out of here," Eddie said in a panic. "I just knocked out to two head women and I don't know how much time we have."

"We have to find Cora, Aqua, and Mesi," I said quickly. "They are most likely in the room across the hall."

Eddie nodded as he stepped away from the door, letting me hold it open. I watched as Mr. Bennett helped the woman up and they started out of the room. Then I heard a thud as Cora, Mesi, and Aqua all fell to the floor when Eddie opened the door.

"What's he doing here?" Cora asked when she saw Eddie.

"There is no time," I answered, letting my door close as Eddie let his. "Those two could wake up any minute."

We started to run to where Eddie had left the boat, but we ended up coming face to face with a very mad Dr. Denman.


	26. Chapter 26: Keep Holding On

**Born This Way **

**Chapter Twenty-six: Keep Holding On **

Mako Marie McCartney 

Ok so the next bit happened way to fast. Before anyone could say anything, Eddie had kicked Dr. Denman in the stomach and pushed Cora, Aqua, and Mesi forward. Denman, now on the floor, looked up at me, and took my leg, trying to pull me down. Lucky for me, Cora's mother and Mesi's father grabbed my arms and stopped me from falling. Then they pushed me towards where Eddie, Cora, Aqua, and Mesi were. Looking down, I saw Melanie lying on the floor, unconscious.

"What exactly was your plan here?" Mesi asked Eddie and me while we all stood watching Denman try to get up off the floor.

Suddenly we could hear sirens in the background. Everyone looked out into the water to find a police boat on its way towards us. I looked to Eddie, then to Mesi and said, "That's our plan."

"Good plan," I heard Mesi's father whisper.

The boat came closer just as Denman had gotten up. Three officers jumped aboard and hand cuffed her before she could do anything. Two more officers went for Melanie, while other officers went for the other men on the floor. We all looked to where Mesi's mother was standing on the boat. She was looking at each of us. Then we watched as her eyes went over Cora's mother, then her husband. The look of surprise was priceless.

Merissa Olivia Bennett 

Once we had all been questioned by the police, my mother took all of us back to our house. Everyone had a lot of catching up to do, three years worth of it. The parents went into another room for the longest time, leaving us kids all in the living room. I got to say a hello to my sisters and brothers, showing the little ones that I was perfectly safe, and getting the I love you little sister from Dean. Mako, Cora, and even Aqua were doing about the same.

We had been in there with the kids for an hour before my mother looked into the living room and called Mako, Aqua, Cora and I into the other room to talk with them. She also invited Lex, Nina and Jamie to come with, which confused Dean to no end, I knew.

"That's my little girl," my dad said when I walked in and sat down next to him. I watched as Cora sat next to her mother, Mako sat in between her parents, and Aqua sat next to her mother. "I heard you took on more than you should have after I left."

"It's ok," I answered softly. "I'm good at it."

"Yeah, so I have heard." My dad said with a laugh as he hugged me.

"Better than any of us," Aqua said looking to her mother.

"Yeah, well things are going to get better," My father said looking up from me to everyone. "For everyone."

"We hope," Cleo said softly.

"We will try," My mother said looking at everyone. "For everyone's sake."

"Yes we will," Emma said strongly, stronger than she had said anything since being taken from the boat. "And to do that, we have to be sure that the other kids will be in the dark. We can't tell them, not until we have everything sorted out."

"It's in everyone's best interest," My mother explained. "Do you all understand."

"Yes," We all answered about the same time. I could tell Lex was not happy about this, but he knew this had nothing to do with him.

The parents seemed happy with our answer and agreement. After a few more rules, everyone went home to be with family for a while. We actually had a family dinner, first since Julia turn two and ate more than mush. It was nice for everyone to talk. It was nice to just have everyone together again.

Mako Marie McCartney

After leaving the Bennett's house, my parents took me and the twins home. At home, they sent the twins up their room before sitting me down. I knew this was going to be about Eddie. I knew as soon as they found out about Eddie, they would do this. I watched as they both sat down in front of me. We just looked at each other for a little bit.

"So Eddie Watsford?" My mother questioned.

"I know what you think about his mother, but Eddie is not his mother," I said before they could say anything about him.

"We are worried about you," My mom said. "Are we allowed to be worried?"

"Well don't be," I yelled. "I can take care of myself, and I've know Eddie forever. He is not a threat."

"We know what you think you know about him," My father started. "But we also know what his mother is like."

"So, what does that have to do with what he is like," I asked, still in a yell. "You know nothing about Eddie."

"We just think that you would be safer not seeing him anymore," My mother said softly.

"You can't tell me what to do," I yelled running from the room up to my bedroom.

Right before I got up the stair, I heard my mother ask my father, "When did she become so much like Rikki?"

Cordelia Emilia Dove 

When we got home, we all had a nice family dinner. Lex, Nina, and I told our mother all that had happened to us since she had left, which was a lot for three years. We talked and laughed, just like before she left. It was nice, and still a little awkward.

Right before my siblings and I went up to bed, my mother stopped Nina and me. She gave each of us a hug and whispered to us, "You both are growing up to be beautiful, individual, young ladies." She looked me in the eyes as she said this, and I smiled. It was nice to have her back.

Aqua Allure Benjamin 

"Just promises us you will be more careful next time you go chasing one of your friends," My mother said when we had gotten home and were all sitting around the dinner table, even Jamie was sitting. "I don't know what your father and I would do if we had lost you."

I smiled at this, because it meant they did see me. I was something to them. "Don't worry," I started. "I'm going to be much more careful from now on." Then my mother hugged me before we started dinner. I looked from my parents to Jamie. Yeah it was a lot to take in, but they were my family.

_A/N: And that is the story…. But it doesn't have to be the end. I have started working on a sequel, and if enough people want it, I will post it up. So just review and look for the next one. _


End file.
